


A shining in the shadows

by Chirhoiota



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU universe, Adventure, Angst, Angst at the beginning, F/M, I hope, Romance, Souffaldi, Story and Fillers, after christmas, borderline dark, first dw fic, help me, not entirely dark, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirhoiota/pseuds/Chirhoiota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Notice anything... Off about me, anything different at all?" He stood apart, arms out offering her to guess.<br/>She observed his figure from his hair- that really was going out of control and needed of a haircut, to his stormy blue eyes which she was glad to see were lively and not dull, then his attire which was a spotty jumper and his trousers and his shoes.<br/>Wait, his shoes were different. He was wearing a pair of black comfy slippers.<br/>"Your slippers, you're wearing slippers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stars... this is my first ever posted Doctor who fic. Thought I'd keep them all to my self but sharing is caring as they say. Anxiety levels are high. I hope I'm welcomed into the Whouffaldi community.
> 
> Sounds pathetic to use but excuse me from my English mistakes and grammar maybe... (it's probably okaaay) it's not my native language.
> 
> Basically, this fic is a series of adventures with the Doctor and Clara and their growing love.(wink wink)

 

Clara found her way finally into the library, after navigating through the labyrinth the TARDIS had inconveniently created. It was one of those days, weren’t it? She opened the door which was thankfully open and looked for the Doctor.   
  
  
  
Less than a few seconds later she found him at his usual seat sitting- rather lying across a chaise reading spectacles balancing on the tip of his nose. Now when did _her_ Doctor have glasses?   
  
  
  
Clara decided to observe the Doctor from quite a distance, trying to hide her presence. The Time Lord continued reading whilst he played around with his circular glasses chewing on the temple tips. He looked rather restless as he slammed the book onto his chest.  
  
  
  
“Hey, I need you to drop me off home, now.” Clara called from the distance, a grin growing on her face.  
  
  
  
The sudden noise startled the Doctor who jumped into a sitting position by reflex. His back was facing her as she saw him fumble with something. The Doctor had a few seconds to set his glasses on before facing Clara.  
  
  
  
"What. Why? I thought you were travelling with me full time?" Terror flashed across his four-eyed face, was it something he had done?   
  
  
  
Clara giggled, "No you haven't done anything to influence this decision. I just need you to drop me off Tesco's or the Co-op, whichever one's closest to my flat."  
  
  
  
"So you're leaving me?" He insisted that she meant.  
  
  
  
"No, I'm having dinner with gran, dad and the Tiger Woman... I'm obviously the one cooking and they're not coming into the TARDIS anytime soon."  
  
  
  
"Can't you cook here instead? I've got all the ingredients you'd ever need, just ask the TARDIS and we've got a kitchen but the oven is out, I used it earlier for something… didn't go to plan." The Doctor pleaded.  
  
  
  
Clara knew that the answer to that was a big no, until she and this ship sorts out their trust issue. She didn't want any alien ingredients in her casserole or even worse, she might give her family food poisoning.  
  
  
  
"Doctor please come ooonnnn..." She grabbed his hand that was lying on his knees and pulling it towards her with all the strength she could muster, forcing him upright and standing.  
  


 

“And you’re banned from using the oven, until further notice.”

 

 

  
The Time Lord sighed, he was beaten one again, "Yes boss."  


 

  
As the Human lead the Gallifreyan outside the library he pulled her back and spun her around, grinning.  
  


 

Clara forced a look of indifference as she turned her head to face his. She knew what he was going to ask her next.  
  


  
"Notice anything... Off about me, anything different at all?" He stood apart, arms out offering her to guess.  


  
  
She observed his figure from his hair- that really was going out of control and needed of a haircut, to his stormy blue eyes which she was glad to see were lively and not dull, then his attire which was a spotty jumper and his trousers and his shoes.  
  


  
Wait, his shoes were different. He was wearing a pair of black comfy slippers.  
  


  
"Your slippers, you're wearing slippers."  
  


  
The Doctor rolled his eyes on exasperation, "Apart from that," he waggled the temple tips of his glasses making the spectacles dance on his nose.  
  


  
"Oh that, how could I have missed it," She remarked sarcastically face palming herself for added effect, "Let's goooo..."  
  
  
  
And so they went to the console room which the Doctor sets out the coordinates and the date, as Clara crossed her fingers in hope that the old girl lands her at the correct time period.  
  
  
  
The TARDIS shook indicating that it was dematerializing. Clara bit her knuckle and she ran to the door to exit. 

  
  
  
As she opened the door it revealed, TESCO. Thank the deities she was here.

  
  
  
Quickly she checked her watch indicating that she had 1 hour until her family would arrive. An hour was nowhere near enough time to buy and prepare the meals for the dinner night.  


  
  
She would definitely need to use the TARDIS kitchen, god forbid. She couldn't ask the Doctor to put her 2 hours earlier in the past, as she's taking no chances gambling with the TARDIS.

  
  
  
Last time, she'd asked for a similar favour she'd found herself in some alien planet and not two hours in the past on Earth and before too long she was running away from aliens once again, with _her_ alien.  
  
  
  
Clara unfolded her shopping list, now realizing its extent. It was going to be an impossible task to find all her shopping in less than half an hour... If only she had two of herself.  
  
  
  
“What’s wrong?” she’d almost forgotten that the Doctor was behind her, leaning on the TARDIS door.

 

  
She groaned in frustration. _Okay_ , she thought, _I’m the impossible girl, I can do this. Wait… she was the impossible girl with the… impossible man._  
  
  
  
“I need your help.” Clara responded, flashing the shopping list at him. She might not have another one of herself to help but maybe a Time Lord with their superiority complex and super advanced minds should do well enough at shopping.                                                   
  
  
  
The Time Lord looked at the list before him and he knew what Clara was asking him to do. Knowing it was futile to decline her wishes he took the list took a brief glance at each paged and remembered everything what was on it.  
  
  
  
“Right,” he sighed, “I’ll do half and you the rest.”  
  
  
  
Clara approached the Time Lord and laid her hands on his shoulders, her face much too close to his, “Thank you Doctor,” and before he died from anticipation she stood on her tip-toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
  
  
Immediately she left him stood frozen, racing for the shopping trolley and when he eventually snapped out of his trance he ran towards her, taking a trolley of his own,   
  


  
"Let’s see who finishes their list first!" The Doctor beamed his Cheshire cat grin, making him look menacing if not boyish.  
  


  
"That's unfair. Your items are all on shelves tinned or packaged- I have to go to the fishmongers and bakery!"  


 

  
By now they were both pushing shopping trolleys into the shop, the Doctor nearly colliding into a person.  


 

  
"Yeah, but I have to remember your list-" The Doctor stated.  


 

  
"But," Clara interrupted, "I'm sure that it'll be a breeze for you, Time Lord."  


 

  
"Ah, but I have to decipher whatever was written on it, maybe with the help of the sonic."  


 

  
They both halted, between the tinned foods and frozen foods aisle.  


 

  
"Good luck then, you left your sonic in your coat. Meet me at the 5th checkout till in 10 minutes." Before the Time Lord could respond Human dashed down the frozen foods aisle, disappearing from sight as she turned right once again.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing the predicament the Doctor offered his help, “Let me pay for the shopping.” Clara saw the alien reached for his back pocket procuring his psychic paper, where underneath it was what looked like a credit card with his credentials John Smith.  
> “Since when have you gotten yourself a credit card?” Clara inquired whispering.  
> “UNIT… they said that I was on a payroll.” He shrugged and before inserting the card into its slot Clara grabbed his arm.

 

“That will be 108 pounds and 90 pence,” The cashier read out, “Do you have your Tesco Clubcard?”

 

 

As Clara checked her pocket for her wallet, the Doctor loaded the plastic bags onto the trolley. Clara soon realized that that she didn't have any money or card _on her_ or anyway to pay to the cashier.

 

 

Seeing the predicament the Doctor offered his help, “Let me pay for the shopping.” Clara saw the alien reached for his back pocket procuring his psychic paper, where underneath it was what looked like a credit card with his credentials _John Smith._

“Since when have you gotten yourself a credit card?” Clara inquired whispering.

 

 

“UNIT… they said that I was on a payroll.” He shrugged and before inserting the card into its slot Clara grabbed his arm.

 

 

 

“Ma’am, are you going to pay or not? We have a long queue waiting.” The cashier mentioned, not turning around towards the angry, impatient customers behind her.

 

 

“Yes, sorry- One moment...” She replied to them.

 

 

“Come on Clara… these pudding brains need to go somewhere. Kate's put enough money than all the combined from those lot.” He indicated the card.

 

 

“ _Pardon me!”_ Somebody shouted, offended.

 

 

Clara started to panic, was shopping ever this stressful?

 

 

“It’s not about how much money you’ve got in there, it’s just… well- I don’t expect people especially you to pay for me. You know what? I’ll quickly pop back into the TARDIS to get my wallet in my purse?”

 

 

Suddenly, the Doctor and Clara hear the grumbling and whining of even angrier customers behind them, “Oh let your father pay for you, miss! You heard what he said- he’s got the money to pay for the lot!”

 

 

 

“What?” The Doctor replied to the man, “Father? I’m barely her-”

 

 

“And if you’re so adamant on paying, treat yer mam and dad on a date or sort something out at home!” The man spoke to Clara, “Or why don’t you pay him back on his birthday?”

 

 

A woman in her 30s wearing to much make-up spoke, “That’s was great idea sweetie, do that and tell him that the reason that they got no birthday gifts for you,” she turned towards the alien, “was that everyone had to pitch in to buy the candles!”

 

 

The Doctor looked away as a few erupted into laughter, whilst some thought that it was wise not to react like they had but one elderly lady spoke up, obviously offended herself.

 

 

 

“Well if you all keep conversing with them, then how will we ever reach the checkout?” there was a pregnant pause of silence, “we’ve served our time, I don’t think that was a nice thing to say to him and me as well.”

 

 

 

The Doctor and Clara watched the scene and as everyone began quiet talking the Doctor was stopped once again as he tried to insert the card, “ ** _Clara…!_** ” he warned her.

 

 

 

“ ** _Doctor_** …” she fussed but he swatted away her hand forcefully, too forcefully as it bent in an unnatural way, Clara yelped inwardly.

 

 

 

He inserted the card to its rightful place, entering the pin code. After a few seconds he removed the card and stuffed it into his pocket,

 

 

 

“ _Let’s go and make your damn dinner!”_ Clara flinched at his use of vulgar words and was hurt as if she’s wasting his time putting up with the _pudding heads_. The Time Lord was obviously extremely offended and she can’t help feel immense sorry for him.

 

 

 

 _“_ Next please!” The cashier hollered, snorting at the Doctor in the distance.

 

 

 

He stormed off with the shopping trolley and before following him she opened her mouth, only to be cut off by the same man,

 

 

 

“Yer hand okay miss? You should report the police for that, domestic abuse is commonplace nowadays, even worse that it’s happening more often in public.” The man mocked a sympathetic voice.

 

 

   
Clara was seething, she didn't want to look defeated so she put on her teacher voice and reprimanded,

 

 

 

“ **You think you’re all smart do you, you and your assumptions? The Doctor is a great person with all he’s done for us lot! Also, he isn't my father – he’s my best friend and I think you should stop being spiteful and judgemental _sir_ , and start being nice to people. That is if you have anything against people that’s lived longer than you or just the way of life in general! This is the 21st century for god's sake!**”

 

 

 

"...And the year is 2015," the man intimidated,“I think _yer_ making assumptions, miss. He hasn't done anything for us nor have I met him.” He stated.

 

 

 

“And he ain't **_my Doctor_** , sweet-pea…” The woman from earlier added.

 

 

 

Clara glared at him and the rest of the crowd of people, including the cashier who doesn't seem bothered or listening to what she’s saying at all. Eventually when she saw security approaching her area from afar, she decided to speed walk to the exit to catch up with the Doctor and to stop causing a scene.

 

 

 

“Best friend… with the silver fox? Now there’s something up with that…” Clara heard another woman’s voice as she left. She curled her hands into a fist tightly, almost forgetting the sprain on one on her right wrist as she writhed in pain.

 

 

 

When she got near the exit she saw the Doctor come into the shop dropping off the trolley and left almost immediately for the TARDIS. Clara ran up to him to ask him if how he was.

 

“You're not okay I know that,” She asked him hesitantly, “I’m sorry with what happened back there.”

 

 

 

Ignoring the question he stated, “I've dropped your shopping in the TARDIS. We can go to your place now, to start on your family dinner. It’s not damned anymore.”

 

 

 

“Who, by the Lord God… no… the Lord of Time?” His companion said with amusement, a fruitless attempt in breaking the negative atmosphere.

 

 

 

The Doctor took opened the TARDIS door to enter. He stopped at the doorway finally to face her, “I've told the TARDIS to drop you off two hours into the past.” He said sullenly.

 

 

 

“You did? But you know how it usually turns out?”

 

 

 

“She **_will_** ,” the Time Lord said firmly, “and she better does when I’m in this mood.” He pulled the lever at the console and off they go, arriving to two hours in the past at her flat.

 

 

 

“Right, okay…” the Doctor eyed her wrist which she was wringing with her other hand.

 

 

 

“Did… I do that?” He brows furrowed as his darkened stormy blue eyes looked at her with a mix of concern, anger and guilt.

 

 

 

“It’s nothing…” His companion insisted as she stepped into the ship. She realized that it was a lot darker in there.

 

 

 

“It’s swollen.” The Doctor stated.

 

 

 

“Yes, it happens when you sprain your wrist.” The Time Lord touched it tentatively, Clara pulled away to make a futile attempt of hiding the injury.

 

 

 

Suddenly, she felt a jerk on her arm and that was when she was led away by the Time Lord into the med bay.

 

 

 

“We’re getting that fixed up. You can’t cook with an injured wrist.” He said as a matter of fact, which Clara agreed to as they silently navigate into the dark labyrinth of the TARDIS.

 

 

 

The TARDIS wasted no time as the first door that Doctor opened was miraculously the med bay. The Time Lord immediately took out a pad of some sorts and fixed around her wrist, Clara felt the coolness of it as the medicine went to work. Quickly, he bandaged her wrist to help with the healing process and went to shut the cabinets he had opened.

 

 

  
“It’ll help with the pain, swelling and with the ligaments. It’s actually encouraged that you should move it around.”

 

 

There was a moment where silence screamed. Clara hated it when the Doctor’s mood changed to this, it was a little uneasy if not frightening, she confessed.

 

 

It was another side of the Doctor she did not fancy acquainting with, but she knew that if she ever needed to help him when he’s at his lowest of times then she needed to understand and interact with that side of the Doctor. So that she could truly, fully see him.

 

 

“Uhm, Doctor…?”

 

 

“Hmm?” he replied from afar, leaning on the examination couch.

 

 

“I’m sorry about what happened. If I hadn’t made such a fuss and complied then none of this would have-,”  


 

The Doctor interrupted, answering completely, “That doesn’t matter… I’d never forgive myself with what I did then. I should’ve contained myself.” He gestured at Clara’s bandaged wrist, “I’m sorry, I made a big mistake.”

 

 

“Don’t berate yourself too much for it, it’s unhealthy.” His companion empathized.

 

 

The Doctor inhaled energetically forcing a fake smile, “You know what? You-are-right. Forgive and forget that’s what your people say right?”

 

 

“I guess…” Clara sad smiled at him unlike his forced one.

 

 

“Let’s not ruin ourselves with bad atmosphere. We've got a dinner to prepare!” He shuffled right beside her and gingerly removed the hair covering her face.

 

 

“We?”

 

 

“Yes, _we, us,_ cooking. _”_

“Oh my stars…” the Doctor chuckled at her comment, but in actual truth he was a good cook and he was only deemed as terrible cook by Clara when he tried preparing breakfast one morning, _with the TARDIS’ help_ . Where he accidentally used a similar looking ingredient to the original and managed to create an explosion somehow. He was banned from cooking or even touching the stove since  _and the oven_ from a recent experiment.

They felt the TARDIS halt, they have arrived- hopefully where she and the Doctor had intended.

The Doctor placed a kiss at her temple as he grabbed her non-injured hand and led her out of the med bay and into the console room, which looked a lot less dark but still quite dim. His mood had changed and for the better.

 

 

Clara stared at the side of his face as he led her down the stairs and down at the TARDIS’ console. She snickered at the sight, “What’s funny?”

 

 

She pointed at the specs, “Forgot that you even had them on.”

 

 

“So you like them?” The Time Lord asked his childish side surfacing.

 

 

“Hmm… mixed feelings.” Clara decided.

 

 

The Doctor rolled his eyes. As long as they were together, everything would be alright.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh stars, what a chapter. I used a TESCO from a place near mine at Earl's Court, London and just imagined Clara and Doctor messing around the place, even though Clara's not from there.  
> I searched for Coal Hill School and it came up being a place somewhere in Shoreditch and it's miles from that TESCO with the presumption that Clara Oswald lived around there.
> 
> Here's the link to help with the settings: goo.gl/eI3nYB
> 
> Heads up: Next chapter's tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Time Lord was looked at his companion as if she was mad, “Clara are you alright? What’s this leg you’re chanting on about?”  
> All of a sudden she approached the Time Lord and grabbed onto both sides of his apron, where all sorts of ingredients had stained onto it which the same goes for hers and their disheveled hair.  
> Her eyes were wide and her mind was dynamo due to the strong caffeine, “Erm,” the Doctor gulped, “I think you should lay off the coffee.” The Time Lord took the mug away from her and poured its contents into the sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Thanks you all for every view and kudos on this fic, it means a lot to me after a long period of writer's block. :)

 

“Right, phew” Clara exhaled. She was nearly through making the dishes for the dinner. She grabbed her 3rd cup of coffee of the day and downed half its contents, “I’ve got the roasted seafood, the casserole, the marinated fishes, the sweet mascarpone mousse and I'm missing something else…”

 

 

Clara paced around kitchen when suddenly she remembered the last dish, “The leg! How could I have forgotten, the leg, the leg, the leg” she murmured to herself.

 

 

The Time Lord was looked at his companion as if she was mad, “Clara are you alright? What’s this _leg_ you’re chanting on about?”

 

 

All of a sudden she approached the Time Lord and grabbed onto both sides of his apron, where all sorts of ingredients had stained onto it which the same goes for hers and their disheveled hair.

 

 

Her eyes were wide and her mind was dynamo due to the strong caffeine, “Erm,” the Doctor gulped, “I think you should lay off the coffee.” The Time Lord took the mug away from her and poured its contents into the sink.

 

 

“THE LEG, the lamb- I've forgotten to roast the lamb!” She pulled him closer, closing in the space between their faces, “We always have a leg of lamb during family dinners. It’s tradition!” She shut her eyes closed before relapsing into a dining chair beside them and almost slammed her head down onto the wooden table only for the Doctor to skilfully place a folded flannel beneath her head before impact as her hair splayed across the table.

 

 

“Seafood dishes with a leg of lamb?” It was quite an unusual combination of food that is for Clara’s taste. Well he’s not complaining, it was an interesting quality of Clara’s and her family.

 

 

“Don’t judge, _it_ **is** family tradition. Gran and Dad loves it, I love it- wouldn't want to disappoint them now do I?” She mumbled through the flannel, “Don’t know about Tiger Lady though, nor would I care.”

 

 

“Well what’s upsetting you then?” The Doctor placed his hand on her back rubbing it providing comfort for the human woman.

 

 

“We've got the lamb here…” the Time Lord mentioned as he pointed at the leg of lamb, “Why don’t you stick the lamb in the oven, _and boom_ , **done** , roasted lamb!”

 

 

“I don’t have time, Doctor! We've got half an hour!” She screamed at the flannel letting all the stress onto the woolen cloth, “The way we usually cook the lamb takes 7 hours!”

 

 

“Seven hours? Why would you need that long to cook meat?” The Doctor inquired as he poked at the lamb.

 

 

“But it’s worth the wait. I promise you Doctor… it’ll be the best tasting lamb you will ever set your eyes on! You can have the first slice on the TARDIS.” the Human continued to grumble in frustration when suddenly she had a great idea.

 

 

“Hold on… Why on the TARDIS?"

 

 

Clara cocked her head as she heard the door bell, “No… nonono.” She walked towards the main door and peered through the peephole and saw three figures, her gran, dad and his wife.

 

 

She began to panic, she wasn't ready at all… she wasn't even dressed properly, _What time was it?_

 

 

In her hurry to retreat back into the kitchen where the nearest clock was, she crashed into the Doctor who had decided to follow her and fell back hitting the umbrella stand which caused a loud clatter.

 

 

“ ** _Clara?_** _”_ the Doctor asked,concerned.

 

_“Hush!”_ the Human asserted. She quickly pushed pass the Time Lord, grabbed the oven tray with the lamb and checked the time, showing 6:26, _why were they so early?_

 

 

Quickly she headed to her bedroom where the TARDIS was, only to be stopped by the Doctor who grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

 

 

“Clara, slow down. Are your family here?” he whispered.

 

 

“ _Yes,_ ” she mouthed, “Go stall them or something. I need to go to the TARDIS, meet me there.”

 

 

“Wait, what how?” his eyebrows furrowed, everything was going to fast even the Time Lord couldn't work out what Clara’s intentions were.

 

 

“ _Clara? Are you there?”_ said a voice. It was her Dad’s, _Dave Oswald._

 

Clara was already down the hall when she answered the Time Lord, _“Go be the plumber or someone.”_

 

 

After shutting the door when she’d entered her bedroom, the Time Lord wasted no time answering the door. He was greeted with faces of confusion. Clara’s father was the first one to speak to greet him,

 

  
“Hello… who are you?” Dave was worried to find that a grey haired man stood in front of him and not his daughter, “Where’s Clara?”

 

 

“I’m the plumber,” the Doctor kept a straight face as he devised his next sentence. The Oswalds didn't seem to be buying his first impression, “there was a problem with her sinks. Your daughter’s gone to pick something up at the shops but…” the Doctor paused, “she said that she was expecting her family to come **_after_** 7.”

 

 

“Oh? Well…I don’t think Clara had expected us to have come so early Dave.” Her gran said, “We have got half an hour or so…”

 

 

“Yes… well, we can wait for her in her house meanwhile, can’t we darling? We can go and inspect the wonderful meals she’d prepared for us tonight.” The one presumably named the Tiger Lady proposed.

 

 

The Doctor stood back as he let the Oswalds come inside the flat. Dave was still quite suspicious so he went onto checking the rooms of the flat, starting with the living room, the furthest from her bedroom. This bought the Doctor time to run back into her bedroom and into the TARDIS, only to arouse the suspicions of Dave Oswald’s that this man wasn’t entirely who he said he was.

 

 

“ ** _HEY! WHERE ARE YOU RUNNING OFF TO?”_** Dave ran after the man, **_“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?”_**

 

 

The Doctor was already in the TARDIS shouting to Clara who was nearest to the console to pull the levers to enable dematerialization and when she did so the ship sent them off into the time vortex.

 

 

But for Dave, it was already too late. As soon as he opened her daughter’s bedroom door there was not a being to be seen.

 

 

“I’m calling the police right now,” His wife told him, “hello? Yes… Police, please.”

 

 

“Oh my dear god…” Clara’s gran fainted onto the living room couch, not believing what she’s currently witnessing.

 

 

Inside the TARDIS the Time Lord ran up to his companion, telling her what he’d done and what had happened just merely a few seconds ago,

“I might have frightened your family into thinking that I was some kidnapper, burglar or the like.” The Time Lord scratched his head in reparation, worried about what Clara might think of him.

 

 

“ _YOU DID WHAT?”_  She cried out. Her stress levels were so high that any moment now she would collapse onto the floor.

 

 

“Nothing a little time travelling can’t fix.” The Doctor offered as much assurance to her, “We’re in the time vortex- time doesn't exist, and we’re outside the universe. We can go back in time even before they had rung the bell.” Clara collapsed onto the nearest couch she could find. They shared a moment where no one spoke, providing time for them to recompose and plan on what to do next.

 

“Where’s the lamb?” The Time Lord broke the silence, trying to figure out what his companion intends on doing next.

 

 

“You know the Turkey from Christmas?” Clara said hesitantly.

 

 

“Hmm?” The Doctor answered, careful not to provoke feelings or remind memories of a particular sensitive subject.

 

 

Clara’s face brightened, “We could use the same method to cook the lamb!”

 

 

 

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, other than my story being set in an alternate universe it will also involve alternate universes just something to expect. Also, the other Time Lord characters will make an appearance but I won't be exploring them too deeply with Missy as an exception...

“Oh, that Christmas…?” the Doctor thought back to that time, surprised that a lot had already passed since his last regeneration, such as finding the Master whose name is now Missy or the Mistress and that another Christmas just flew by them. To the Time Lord it felt like yesterday when Chin-boy left Clara for him. He often wonders what happens in their little funny minds and whether she even remembers that event as clear as he does.

 

 

“Yeah… Doctor… so can we use it?” the companion stared at the Doctor who was casually pressing buttons on the console and looking through the view finder showing the transdimensional spiral, although he seemed to be lost in thought.

 

 

Clara- hoping to cook her leg of lamb- descended a flight of stairs to find the panel where she and the Time Lord once had cooked a turkey in.

 

 

“ _Doctor!”_ she tried again louder from underneath, carrying the tray of lamb, “help me open it, my hands are full!”

 

 

Finally the Time Lord heard his companion call his name as he whirled around to follow where she had went and shouted, “I don’t know if it’ll work like the turkey did but it’s worth the try.” the Doctor opened the panel allowing his companion to place it inside, “We won’t be needing to wait 7 hours to roast, the ol’ girl can do in 7 seconds flat!”

 

 

The  _ol’ girl_ instead decided to shake and dim its lights signifying that she was in sour mood from a few hours earlier and it seems like she didn’t appreciate being threatened to bits by her long life  ** _companion_**.

 

 

“Doctor what’s happening?” Clara asked grasping onto the railing of the stairs.

 

 

The Time Lords furrowed his eyebrows and expression turned serious, he certainly knew what was happening and he knew why. It could only be one of the TARDIS’ temper tantrums- it was one of the disadvantages of having a sentient ship.

 

 

“Hold on-!” was all he could say before the TARDIS materialized into god knows where spinning like an amusement park ride and abruptly halting, throwing the Time Lord off balance sending him tumbling down the stairs after heading upstairs and landed on his side facing Clara’s feet.

 

 

“ _Doctor…! …_ are you alright?” his companion kneeled to his level and offered a hand which he readily accepted and kept held as he lead her upstairs.

 

 

The Time Lord kept his expression indifferent and refused to give an answer but Clara knew that his silence was from exasperation as he stormed to the console and slammed a button which displayed a fuzzy hologram before becoming  _it,_ or rather a woman. The Doctor shuffled around the control console, chasing her as she avoided him.

 

 

“Come try and catch me  _my thief…”_ she teased as she continued to evade the Doctor.

 

 

Clara remained silent although a multitude of questions popped into her mind as she started conversing, “Um, what’s going on?”

 

 

At that instant, the hologram woman noticed Clara and approached her to greet the human, “Hello Clara Oswald, I’m Sexy.”

 

 

“You’re the TARDIS… right?” the companion shook the TARDIS’ hand, “pleased to meet you. Hold on, we don’t get along don’t we?” Clara’s contented expression dropped.

 

 

“The feeling is mutual,” she responded and materialized what looked a smoking tray of burnt meat, Clara’s leg of lamb, “I believe this is yours.”

 

 

Clara stood frozen, stunned, “Wha- what did you do to it?” the woman practically threw the scalding tray at her as she handed it over to Clara who dropped it immediately on the floor as it burnt her fingers, “ ** _AH!”_**

 

****

“I’m terribly sorry, I forget that you are a merely a weakling human…” the TARDIS returned.

****

 

“But practically every companion that Doctor had  ** _was_** Human?!” Clara argued. Her face filled with resentment - this ship’s persona really is insufferable.

****

 

The Doctor who witnessed the scene rushed to his companion’s side inspecting the burns which were anything but major, “ _You will fix this… better yet why don’t you procure her what she wanted in the first place, just don’t ever harm her again,”_ the Time Lord muttered infuriated, **“understood?”**

 

 

“Don’t harm her? She’s the one who will do much more damage in foreseeable future, just like your  _other companions… but I am_   **sorry** ,” the TARDIS said scornfully and the Time Lord simply gave her a warning glare.

 

 

“ **But** I do not appreciate the central column- the quintessence of my body being used as some sort of oven to roast a lower limb of a ruminant mammal by exposure.”

 

 

“Enough with the antics and tell me where we are and what you did!” the Doctor barked gesturing at the broken display of the time scanner supposedly for telling the time and location.

 

 

“That thing,” Sexy pointed at the tray besides their feet, “the exposure of the Time Vortex must have interfered with the time column.”

 

 

“Oh really, I don’t believe you."

 

 

“ _Oh?”_ she pouted, “then there’s no way of telling then. Except…” and at that instance, unexpectedly the Doctor and Clara felt a sudden sensation of weightlessness followed by the disappearance of Sexy and the wheezing and groaning noise that materialization caused. Yet, when the Time Lord searched for their location on the time scanner he found out that it was working and was showing,

 

 

_Earth_

_England_

_London_

_October 22nd 2014_

 

 

“Doctor we have got to go back or rather… forwards in time,” Clara stated as she read the Time Scanner. She became somewhat annoyed with this though she knew she had all the time in the world with her Time Lord companion. Although she couldn’t help think that there would be another universe where the Doctor did not get into the TARDIS on time and where his Dad would have the police question the alien for her whereabouts. Well, if only the universe worked like that, she didn’t really know. Maybe she could ask the Doctor about it later on.

 

 

 

“Right, I’m working on it…” The Time Lord flew around the control console from one side to another and found a Fast Return Switch which would return the TARDIS to its previous location but given its history and reliability rating it wasn’t a safe bet. However, this was his last chance of a return home to Clara’s flat. The TARDIS didn’t seem to want to move from his last attempt with manual manoeuvres.

 

 

 

He pressed the switch and there wasn’t a sound, light or movement coming from the ship, “Great…” the Time Lord sighed.

 

 

 

“What is it?” Clara said from behind him.

 

 

 

“I have been given the impression that the TARDIS doesn’t want us to go anywhere and that there is something rather important that we have to find and fix.” The Doctor explained somewhat nonchalantly as it was a normal occurrence.

 

 

 

Clara’s eyebrows collapsed together ever so slightly, she moved beside the Time Lord now leaning on the helm side of the console and he turned towards her.

 

 

 

“So in short, you’re saying that we’re stuck here until we find out what’s wrong?”

 

 

 

“ ** _Yeeaaa,_** ” the Time Lord drawled.

 

 

 

Clara would have liked to have answered, **_No sorry, I’m not in the correct mind-frame to be doing adventuring right now. I want to go home and yes even though I have promised you that I am travelling with you full time, can’t there be a time with family?_**

 

 

 

Although what would that make the Doctor? In a sense he was family to her, she had no idea what he would have thought of her and this relationship between them, if there was anything more but… that thought was for another time.

 

 

 

The Human companion sighed and briefly closed her eyes before opening them once again to witness a quizzical expression of a Time Lord’s.

 

 

 

Swiftly she snatched his hands from the Doctor as she led him towards the exit of the TARDIS, walking.

 

 

 

The Doctor snickered, “What was that? Is that some human ritual that I don’t know of?”

 

 

 

“No… I just had some- err - ** _things_** on my mind. It’s nothing.” Clara huffed as she answered quite monotonously, and that in itself was slightly worrying to the Time Lord.


	5. Chapter 5

“Woah hold on…” the Doctor grabbed the arm that he was being led away with halting both Clara and him, but she had reached the door before he could stop her and as it creaked open it showed a very, _very_ familiar place.

 

 

 

“Doctor… why _are_ we here? **_Inside of Coal Hill High?_** ” She awaited an answer as she looked at the Time Lord who was staring right into the distance, beyond the dusty window of the caretaker’s closet and at the school yard outside, hearing the noise of children playing.

 

 

 

“How am **_I_** supposed to know?” his attention still elsewhere and as Clara began to move away from him still hand-in-hand he stopped her by yanking her arm back only to fall gracefully onto the Doctor’s chest who caught her by the armpits offhandedly.

 

 

 

 **“ _Ooof!”_** She squeaked from the sudden action as she was made to stand up, “Please refrain from yanking my arm, did you know if you do it hard enough you could even pull it off?” Clara said jokingly and she swore she saw him smile smugly but she couldn’t be sure since he was still looking at the distance, as if to hide his face.

 

 

 

“ ** _Clara!_** _”_ the Time Lord beside her suddenly said.

 

 

 

“ ** _What!?_** ” Clara replied, mocking his tone of voice.

 

 

 

“Paradoxes, remember? If this is the past in Coal Hill high, _Wednesday_ , _October 22 nd, 11:48 in the morning, _then wouldn’t there be another you, another me _somewhere_ and another…” and as he followed the gaze of his companion who was now looking to the right they saw…

 

 

  
“Another TARDIS?” his companion indicated and rightly so. It was stood identically behind _their_ TARDIS.

 

 

 

“Don’t touch it.” The Doctor informed her, curious as Humans were he still did not know the nature of things and the last thing he would want to happen for anything ‘bad’, which covered a broad spectrum, to happen to her.

 

 

 

His companion curled her bandaged hand back towards her chest, “Oh, yeah sorry… just a tendency.”

 

 

 

“Yes, your very human tendency to touch everything. That’s how we always find out what’s wrong.” The Time Lord chided, his voice sounding quite arrogant.

 

 

 

“Honestly, I think it’s you who always initiate these things not because of your curiosity- **_nooooo –_** but your impatience. Most of the time you’re like a petulant child-” the Doctor looked at the finger currently stabbed at his chest and the brunette, very human companion before him, rambling, probably a counter argument of how he was very wrong.

 

 

 

At times like these he would just stare at her as she’s engrossed in giving him a lecture and rather than listening to what she has to say he spends most of his time like this in his thoughts, questioning and answering himself  again and again to what makes his hearts beats that extra faster.

 

 

 

She never did have this effect on him and or at least he thought so. They don’t talk much about Danny anymore and despite the fact that right now he could be within this school - she acts as if he never did exist. Her feelings on his subject, at least not seen- unreciprocated. Has she forgotten Danny? Has her human superpower of forgetting made her forget about him? Or maybe she just moved on?

 

 

 

Before then he was foolish to tell her that he was not his _boyfriend._ And however much he denied feeling _jealous_ about their relationship he was very much exactly that. Sometimes he pities their simple, relatively short and boring lives but now, more than often, he abhors their simplicity and the fact that they’re so ‘normal’ and especially how they find happiness by just making the best of everything in their short-lived existence.

 

 

 

He felt much more than _boyfriend_ to Clara. _No._ He believed that it crossed the border of romance. It was deeper, stronger and a more dangerous level of affection and love. He felt that if he were to lose her he would likely search for her throughout time and space or he’d even go far to killing off planets, systems and in this regeneration he felt particularly willing to do so.

 

 

 

The Doctor knew he was selfish and he was able to admit that fact and however much he desired and wanted the universe would just take away that hope of ever having a lasting companion, finding home and a way to reform his long life best friend. But that was just how the universe worked and to be frank, that’s not how it’s going to work out for him at end because he’s going to do whatever in his power to achieve those goals and _nobody_ would convince him otherwise. This is his ongoing mission and he would succeed- enough disappointments, failures, losses.

 

 

 

The Doctor had enough…

 

 

 

He was cut off from his reverie when he had noticed Clara suddenly turn silent. Trying to figure out the situation he focused on his hearing and heard incoming footsteps at least 12 metres away.

 

 

 

“Someone’s coming…” Clara muttered, and immediately she indicated for the Doctor to quickly board onto their TARDIS who rushed passed her to be placed before the console, trying to figure out what to press since the TARDIS doesn’t want to be controlled manually.

 

 

 

Instead he tried to press a series of buttons and switches including the FAST RETURN SWITCH and when the TARDIS started to produce an ear deafening noise of the scraping of metal, he figured that it had either worked or not. To his relief, the TARDIS begun to dematerialize but to Clara’s dread, where to?

 

 

 

When they materialized once more the TARDIS produced that same deafening sound that surely must have damaged they’re eardrums. Whilst placing her palms onto her ears Clara quickly staggered towards the door of the TARDIS exit, or entrance, depending on which side you’re on. As soon as she felt the ground halt she grasped onto the handle on the door, slowly opening it, hoping that they haven’t landed onto anywhere but their intended destination, her flat.

 

 

_Earth_

_England_

_London_

_May 4th 2015_

 

 

 

When the door was once fully opened a sudden bright light engulfed her even reaching the confines of the console room. Immediately after her eyes adjusted to the sudden change of light she looked at the room before her and found her bedroom and the faint murmurs of people conversing down the hall of her flat. She was at her destination… or so she thought? Naturally, Clara was sceptical at first and so checked small details in her room to confirm that it really was her room. Then she left after signalling the Doctor to go lock her bedroom door to prevent anyone from entering, “Doctor… try not to attract any attention, please? I’ll be right back.”

 

 

 

When she didn’t hear a reply, Clara called out for him in a whisper, “ _Doctor?”_

 

 

 

“Mhmm…” the Time Lord affirmed, trying to abide to her wishes.

 

 

 

“Oh good, uh don’t snoop around my room oh and don’t go into the TARDIS. You might trigger something that would likely create noise and therefore attracting attention to my bedroom and-”

 

 

 

 _“Clara… dear are you in here?”_ they heard a woman’s voice from another room. The Doctor did not recognize it but for his companion though- she couldn’t help but feel a sense of familiarity.

 

 

 

The Time Lord rolled his eyes from behind the door, “ _Oh for god’s sakes Clara just go… I promise I **won’t** do anything, go into the TARDIS or disassemble your alarm clock.”_

 

 

 

And as if on cue Clara heard a hard bash on wood, a clattering noise and a grunt that sounded like a curse from within. She was about to ask what was wrong when she saw her Dad appear from the kitchen and by reflex she stood and tried to look as neutral as she can.

 

 

 

“Clara, how are you? Good to see my daughter’s doing well! We were just looking for you. We wanted to let you know that we had let ourselves in…” Dave Oswald greeted, embracing her daughter shortly afterwards.

 

 

 

“Oh-I’m fine Dad, look, I’m really sorry, I didn’t notice the time and I was so busy with the food that I haven’t changed yet!” Clara apologised sincerely, oh only if they really knew about _her_ situation…

 

 

 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry it’s just a family dinner it isn’t like I’ve brought guests with us,” then they went back into the kitchen where the food that Clara had cooked was more or less on the dining table except for the accursed leg of lamb that was in the oven somehow, “the food looks splendid, I think you’ve over exerted yourself with this cooking and preparation.”

 

 

 

 

“Well, yes, actually, it’d be nice to have a short break whilst I greet Nan and **_everyone_** else…” Clara looked at her state in the mirror. She’s in definite need of a shower. The trouble is that the only shower room in her house was inside her ensuite bedroom and its entrance was currently blocked by the TARDIS.

 

 

 

“I’ll set the table as you get ready but first let’s go to the living room,” Clara almost protested, she didn’t feel the need to say or even look at Tiger Lady although she aching to meet her Nan, “Go on then, say hello to your Nan and your Mum. They’ve missed you so much.”

 

 

 

Clara gave her Dad almost a death glare. She would not allow the Tiger Lady to be called her ‘Mum’. It had also upset her when he had made her feel obliged to do so. But what had come next had completely shocked her, as for the woman that had quickly approached and embraced her was **_not_** her **step** -mother at all. Immediately she felt her heart immediately sink onto her stomach. She could not believe what she’s witnessing, experiencing right now, right at this moment.

 

 

 

“Hello Clara dear, how have you been?” That soft, smooth and comforting voice was coming out from none other than **_her_** Mother, Ellie Oswald.

 

 

 

Her eyes widened at the dawn of her realization. It took her a few seconds to register what was going on before she returned the gesture and hugged her mother back. Frankly, she was in shock which her Nan instantly noticed as she could see her granddaughter turn pale and her eyes had begun to tear up.

 

 

 

“Dear are you alright, it looks like you’ve just seen a ghost. What is the matter?” her Nan cooed, concern written all over her face.

 

 

 

Now either this was her self-induced nightmare because her mother was dead and that this was some sick joke made by her subconscious or a maybe this wasn’t really her mother and her whole family were some alien imposters because from previous experiences, these were the only probable explanation she could make sense of right now.

 

 

 

“Yeah, sorry I think it’s the onions. It’s got into my eyes…” Promptly she left after hugging her **_Nan_**. She had excused herself by pointing out the leg of lamb that she had forgotten in the oven and the fact that she still had to change and look more presentable.

 

 

 

Clara rushed to her bedroom door whilst everyone else was still pre-occupied inside the living room.  She had nearly crashed into it if she hadn’t remembered that it was locked from the inside. Tears begun to shed as she suddenly fell into a state of shock and confusion as her heart beat changed its tempo into Allegro. Hesitantly, she grabbed the door knob to signify to the Time Lord and before she could utter his name she found that the door had been unlocked. Swiftly, she entered the room, swung the door shut and locked it. What she immediately noticed was that the Doctor was not in the room, at least from her where she was stood. Positive that he may have returned back into the TARDIS she sat onto her bed and placed both her palms across her face.

 

 

 

The Doctor however _was_ inside the room with her. He was sat on the floor on the other side of where Clara was sat on her bed. When she had entered she felt that there something had gone wrong especially when he started to hear sobbing.

 

 

 

  
“ _Clara…?”_ The Time Lord whispered as loud as he can behind her. When she didn’t respond he finally stood up and walked in front of her. Not knowing her situation he carefully laid a hand across her shoulder and finally she acknowledged him.

 

 

 

“Hey-uh…,” upon seeing her face he saw distress and sadness engraved onto her eyes and her face was red and swollen from her crying, something was very wrong with Clara Oswald, “Where did you come from?”

 

 

 

The Time Lord’s face turned stern. He was very concerned for her, what had happened to his Clara?

 

 

 

“I was playing with your alarm clock…” the Doctor briefly flashed a mischievous smile and indicated the floor on the other side of the bed, where she could see parts of her alarm clock scattered across the carpet floor.

 

 

 

“You couldn’t help yourself couldn’t you?” Clara told him as she looked up at him. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and delivered him a sad smile. The Time Lord remained still gazing at her silently, hands dug into his trouser pockets as if he was expecting her to explain her circumstance.

 

 

 

“Doctor, look I don’t know what kind of alien intervention it is but I **_they_** ,” her voice begun to crack, “THEY ARE NOT MY FAMILY, BECAUSE I KNOW THAT **_MY_** MOTHER IS **DEAD** AND MY FAMILY SEEM TO BE ABSOLUTELY FINE WITH IT…,”the Doctor looked at her meaningfully as she paused, acknowledging what she’s telling him, ”and I need to know what’s happening here…because for all **_I_** know **_I_** could be just mad or that **_they_** truly are Zygons or a metamorphic alien being!” Clara wiped at her cheeks, her gaze now downcast.

 

 

 

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply to her, he shut it immediately as he nearly made an entirely nonchalant comment. Instead he grabbed her hand and led her inside the TARDIS once again. The only explanation they would get was of course from the TARDIS.

 

 

 

Once they were stood beside the console, the Doctor almost enveloping her, Clara made a request, “Doctor, can’t we just go back a time where it was… normal? What I meant to say was… back to before. You can do that can’t you? You just need to fix the TARDIS. I- I can wait for that sure, I can-”

 

 

  
Before Clara could say anymore the Doctor gently interrupted from behind, “As much as I admire the fact that you have put so much faith in me, I…I can’t do that. I’m sorry.”

 

 

 

Clara’s expression exposed anger momentarily before it faltered into exasperation, “Why… why not? Why can’t you, Doctor?”

 

 

 

“This is the correct time and date. We _are_ in the right place. Judging by the time here we have only been gone for 20 minutes give or take. Something must have happened when we were gone. That is, my leading theory.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the plot unfolds... 
> 
> This was longer than usual so I hoped you enjoyed.
> 
> I'll be honest with you, as of right now I'm still unsure of what the plot is (it's scribbled on a piece of A4 paper of unintelligible drawings and writings)but I promise you an enjoyable read in the future. (Hopefully) :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Doctor! Wait, we’ve got to-”
> 
>  
> 
> “Save them? No can do, I’m sorry- won’t allow it. I’m afraid this is out of my hand. I can’t save everyone Clara…” The Doctor finished and as he moved to look at the viewfinder once again to see the family slowly disappear as they engulfed by some powerful, invisible force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I've got some explaining to do then...
> 
> Sorry for the looong wait, I'll explain my personal issues if you wish to know at the end notes.  
> I am determined to finish a fan fiction, however long it would take for me to do so.
> 
> About the story- All will be explained sooner or later if you're confused perhaps the recent questions that you may have might be answered in the next chapter.
> 
> There is an actual plot to this story and there will be 'fillers' as I would like to call it in between. So I would ANY WHOUFFALDI appreciate prompts from you guys for me to incorporate into the story.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my work and for your support. 
> 
> (Don't have any betas so excuse if there are any grammar errors that I have failed to correct)

“S-surely it’s some sort of mistake?” Clara proposed, “The TARDIS isn’t perfect, she could be malfunctioning… or maybe she hasn’t been looked after properly-”

 

 

 

The Doctor looked almost affronted, “No Clara, the ol’ girl’s is fine despite some issues here and there **_but_** if there’s anyone in the universe that could look after her then it would be no other than me and I’ve always kept the TARDIS in tip top shape.”

 

 

 

Clara gazed at the Doctor in doubt, “So now what, what do we do? _I suppose you’d want us to interrogate them and see whether my family are actually aliens in disguise?_ ”

 

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

 

“What?”

 

 

 

“Exactly what I had thought,” The Time Lord then asked in curiosity, “How did you know?”

 

 

 

And before Clara formulated a response the Doctor had already left the TARDIS into her bedroom which prompted her to follow. They were stopped when they heard the knock on her bedroom door and Dave’s voice.

 

 

 

“Clara, just checking on you- are you ready?”

 

 

 

Clara quickly glanced at the door knob dreading that it would turn, _“Uh, yeah Dad- just finishing up my makeup,”_ then at the Doctor who quickly ‘ _soniced’_ the door shut as soon as they heard her dad leave.

 

 

 

As Clara opened her wardrobe to look at what to wear for dinner she spoke, “I need to get dressed and use the bathroom… Doctor, do you mind moving the TARDIS so I could actually get in?”

 

 

 

“We can’t, Clara. However small the distance, she isn’t allowing me to move at all. Can’t you use the TARDIS? I know she isn’t exactly _working_ but it’s not to say that her other functionalities aren’t working as well…”

 

 

 

“Right,” Clara face palmed, “You’re right, I forgot.” _You forgot that you were currently living in the TARDIS?_ Clara chided at herself. _It’s just the stress, just the stress,_ she said in a mantra.So the companion entered through the TARDIS once again and headed to her room to get ready. She took a brisk shower to help her energize and quickly dressed herself. It was nothing too fancy, just jeans, a shirt and cardigan and her Chelsea boots. After applying her makeup she made her way out her room and as she walked through the console room to the exit she couldn’t help but feel that there was some sort of ambience the TARDIS was producing which made her feel uneasy. Although, that was the least of her worries because as soon as she stepped back into her bedroom of her _flat_  she found that the Doctor’s presence was gone, he was elsewhere.

 

 

 

Clara quickly looked around her bedroom- underneath her bed and inside her closet- just in case he was in hiding. She even bothered to ask the TARDIS if the Time Lord was in his ship. He wasn’t. So the next logical thing to do was look for him around the flat.

 

 

 

She eventually found him in the dining area sat around the table with her whole family as if were a normal occurrence. She cautiously peeked through the door way but she made her presence known as soon as the Doctor turned his head towards her and Clara mouthed at him, “ _What are you doing?”_

 

 

She knew that she wasn’t going to get an answer and so she made her way to her seat which was on end of the table nearest to the door. She had hoped to talk to the Doctor but unfortunately he was at the other end of where she was sat.

 

 

 

“Clara dear, you have finally joined us. You look as wonderful as always.” Her gran greeted.

 

 

 

“Thanks Gran.” Clara responded as she sat opposite her, a bit suspicious once again with their disposition.

 

 

 

“Finally, we can start to eat together _as a **family**_.” Dave, who was sat nearest to the Doctor, said rather ominously. Although her father would have had said the same during dinner she can’t help feel but uneasy knowing that her family are in fact just imitations by some sick aliens in disguise.

 

 

 

Clara studied each and every family member as they began to eat, not just their appearance but their personal attributes such as their body movements and whether they match with her real family. It took her awhile but she was caught out staring which she then proceeded to pick up her cutlery and began to dig in to her dinner. She was curious to why they didn’t seem to be bothered by the Doctor’s presence and she quickly turned to look at the Time Lord, who just looked at his plate. She wanted to scold him for his befuddled look as he stared at the food and to tell him to just eat her food that she had painstakingly made when she also realized something.

 

 

 

This wasn’t the food that she prepared at all? After all the trouble and she finds herself at back at home to see that somehow her food was replaced by a typical Sunday roast dinner. She finally got the Doctor’s attention when he caught her prodding at her food, and raised an eyebrow at her.

 

 

 

Finally her _Mum_ noticed that Clara wasn’t eating at all and so she asked her what was wrong.

 

 

 

“Oh it’s nothing Mum, Sorry. I was away with the fairies just then.” Clara answered evasively and stabbed at the beef and took a bite. She gave smile and a noise that sounded of approval. It was rather quiet afterwards and thankfully it wasn’t long until her mum spoke up again in a rather strained voice,

 

 

 

“So, how are you and the Doctor, encountered anything fascinating recently?” and instantly both Clara and the Doctor turned their heads to Clara’s Mum, curious to how she had known that her daughter has been travelling with a Time Lord.

 

 

 

Determined to maintain a façade they remained in character and Clara answered accordingly, “No, nothing out of the usual alien encounters. We… uh actually haven’t been on anywhere quite exciting recently.”

 

 

 

“Alright darling… Oh also, I was meaning to ask you… what’s your relationship with _him?_ ” Ellie whispered to her rather bitterly, “I know you’re always claiming that he’s your best friend and all but I can’t stop feeling there’s something more going on between you and I know you’re staying with him but I’m worried about you…”

 

 

 

Clara glared at her in shock. Although she didn't want to look at the Doctor directly, she was able to see the Doctor's reaction in her peripheral vision. Unsurprisingly, he too was taken aback by it, “Mum I-”

 

 

 

“Ellie dear, please- another time…?” Clara’s gran pleaded.

 

 

 

“Ellie, _enough!_ ” Dave muttered through gritted teeth to reprimand his wife. Which Clara took immediate notice of how unlike he was to her real Dad, “Don’t ruin this opportunity, Mum and I just want this moment with her as family even if it’s our last. I just want to see my daughter again that’s all, please honey.”

 

 

 

“ ** _Aha!_** ” said another voice which shocked everyone and nearly gave Clara’s gran a heart attack, “ _Say that again_.”

 

 

 

“Excuse me?” Dave replied to the alien.

 

 

 

“ _Don’t ruin this opportunity…_ ” the Doctor rephrased, “ _Mum and I…”_

 

 

“Just want this moment with her as family even if it’s our last … I just want to see my daughter again-”

 

 

 

The Doctor then proceeded to scan Dave with his sonic who gave him a somber look in return, “What do you mean by once again? You aren’t aliens at all you’re humans and even more surprising is that you are telling the truth… _and how do you know who I am?_ ”

 

 

 

“Shut up! Shut up all of you especially you,” Ellie pointed at the Doctor, “You horrible, horrible man!”

 

 

 

“Me? What?” The Doctor said in shock and confusion, his voice suddenly high pitched.

 

 

 

“Mum…?” Clara was as confused and in shock as the Doctor with the current situation.

 

 

 

“You- you…” Clara had never seen her Mum this angry at anyone before even as she compared her to her real Mum when she was alive. It confirms the fact that the Doctor was wrong and this really wasn’t her normal world, flat, _family-_ well that one was much obvious. However, upon seeing Clara’s expression, Ellie decided to excuse her from the room,

 

 

 

“I’m so sorry… Clara.”

 

 

 

“Mum… **_Dad?_** _”_ she began asking him, “What’s wrong with Mum… I-I don’t understand what just happened.”

 

 

 

“I’m sorry too Clara… this was a mistake, I- you shouldn't have been brought here.” Clara found his Dad running his hand through his hair, head down away from her and elbows leant on the table.

 

 

 

Clara also looked at her Nan for answers but she was in a similar state as his son was and thought it was best to leave her alone.

 

 

 

“Well clearly she holds some sort of resentment towards me. It’s only best to find a resolve between us. Stay here, I’m going to talk to her.” The Doctor told Clara as he left the table.

 

 

 

Clara wanted to follow- knowing how the Doctor was with his **_people skills_**. However she was held back by her Gran and Dad who eventually returned to their dinner, saying it was best for her to stay. So she stayed.

 

 

 

Minutes passed and Clara finished her dinner along with her remaining family. She could hear the faint murmurs of her mother and the Doctor two rooms beside her and was relieved to hear that neither was arguing. It didn’t take long for her Gran and Dad to finish as well and after trying to assure her Gran that she would do the dishes she eventually gave in after she gave Clara a speech on how she was an able person despite her age and that she should take this time to catch up with his _Dad._

 

 

 

“ _Dad…?”_  Clara began unsure how the conversation would go.

 

 

 

“Clara, you’ve probably have suspected by now… and I’ll be up front about this… I’m not your real father and you’re currently in another universe and I’m sorry if this alternate reality upsets you in anyway or from how it differs from yours,” His alternate dad laughed nervously, “It must have been quite troubling to just suddenly find your Mum in a change of mood, she’s still not over the fact that-” Dave said, his voice slightly trembling as he waved in dismissal, “let’s not talk about that…”

 

 

 

Clara shook her head in how wrong he was in saying that their encounter has been _quite_ troubling, it was more than troubling. It had been traumatic- she nearly had broken into tears in front of the Doctor when she found her mother supposedly alive. It was the shock that had got to her but she knew she was strong and she’s already gotten over her mother’s death all those years ago.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry to say this, but my Mum died when I was sixteen and yes it had been quite the shock to find your mother suddenly alive,” Clara divulged, “but it’s fine now. I’ve handled it… you couldn’t have possibly known.”

 

 

 

“Oh god… Clara, I’m so sorry to have put your through this all. We just wanted to see you, we were so desperate.”

 

 

 

Amidst of their conversation there was a sudden knock on the front door. A face of panic flashed before her _Dad’s_ face which concerned Clara. Something was definitely wrong.

 

_~Knock knock knock~_

__

 

“I might sound sudden but here-” he clumsily procured a letter from his pocket as if all of this was staged. “You have to leave now. Take your Doctor and be careful. I know you can fix it Clara, you have to. I’m sorry I can’t answer all your questions but I think it’s for the best.”

 

 

 

Dave led her alternate daughter out of the dining area to her bedroom where the TARDIS were. Clara wondered how they could possibly know so much about her secret life and the Doctor. Then it occurred to her, _Why were her family so desperate to see her, a Clara from another universe? If this had been an alternate universe then where were the other Clara and perhaps the other Doctor?_

 

 

_//Knock Knock Knock//_

 

 

“Wait. Please you have to tell me at least this,” Clara pleaded, “If all you say _is_ true then where is the alternate **_me_**? Where is _your_ daughter?”

 

 

 

But all he gave in response was a sad smile and Clara could see his emotions flicker by from the look of his eyes but it was gone as soon as he turned his head to see behind him. Through the hallway the knocking was eminently louder and now someone was bashing on it full on, as if they were forcing entry into the flat and briefly after they saw the Doctor who was asking similar questions as she had with her alternate father to her alternate mother who was telling the Doctor imperatively to leave too: To return to the TARDIS- which he gave a curious eyebrow, curious to how she could’ve possibly known about it as well.

 

 

 

_**!!#KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** **KNOCK#!!**_

 

 

 

Then what happened next occurred to what seemed like mere milliseconds to Clara because as soon as she heard the locks on the front door giving way she had been pushed into the TARDIS by her _Dad_ along with the Doctor and were lying on their backs beside each other. Silence drawled between them as they tried to make sense of their situation. Immediately it was obvious to them that they had been locked into the TARDIS and as much as Clara tries to open the ship’s door, she wouldn’t allow it and the TARDIS had only ever done that if they were in impending danger. As for the Doctor he was a step ahead into trying to figure out was happening beyond those TARDIS doors.

 

 

 

Clara ran up next to him beside the console and looked through the viewfinder on the screen, to see what in the universe was happening and the look on his face explained everything. His expression was serious and Clara could feel that something ominous was about to happen as he saw the hallway and all her alternate family members: Mum, Dad and Gran peeking through the doorway. They could see Dave looking out from Clara’s room, Gran from the kitchen and Ellie from the living room. What Clara couldn’t understand was their puzzling behaviour as they were just stood there expecting the worst that would come their way. She was beginning to feel anxious as the door started giving way and when it did eventually flew open, silence screamed and the world seemed to have paused because what stood behind the knocking door was… nothing. 3 human heartbeats later there were horrifying screams from the family as an invisible storm began rampaging through the flat, breaking china, picture frames and knocking books out of their shelves.

 

 

 

The Doctor grimaced and thought to take this moment to get the TARDIS out of here as he frantically scrambled around the console pushing a series of levers, buttons and switches in hopes of quickly making their departure- that is if the TARDIS would allow him to do so. Although Clara had other plans- she wanted to save those people even if they weren’t really her family and they were similar enough to stop her from having any second thoughts,

 

 

 

“Doctor! **_Wait,_** we’ve got to-”

 

 

 

“Save _them?_ No can do, I’m sorry- won’t allow it. I’m afraid this is out of _my_ hand. I can’t save everyone Clara…” The Doctor finished and as he moved to look at the viewfinder once again to see the family slowly disappear as they engulfed by some powerful, invisible force.

 

 

 

Fortunately for the Doctor and Clara the TARDIS began dematerialising as they spoke but unfortunately they were a moment too late as they felt an immense force impacting on the TARDIS- throwing them off their feet and damaging the ol’ girl’s hull. Although the damage superficial as **_it_** stopped _bashing_ once they entered the time vortex.

 

 

 

“Don’t worry I think I know what’s going on…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so personal issues regarding the author, that's me by the way...  
> So I've diagnosed myself to be bipolar and that may get into the way of writing fan fiction.
> 
> Due to this I sometimes find myself disinterested with writing and the general vibe and that's is my one of my excuse to why I haven't posted a new chapter for awhile. However, I have been writing ahead here and there meaning I haven't left this story untouched until recently and instead have been fretting over it during these past months.  
> But I'm trying to do everything in my power to deliver my imagination, my work to you guys.
> 
> Second excuse is more to do with poor planning. Initially, when I started this story I did wrote as I go... so no clear planning whatsoever and look at where it got me. Don't worry though, I've got sticky notes all over my desktop with plans and ideas so I'll start writing more chapters. 
> 
> Thank you once again. Oh and remember I'll welcome prompts- bet you guys know how it already goes. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Doctor… how… much…longer…in minutes?” Clara whimpered as her breathing started to feel like a chore, she tugged at his jumper even harder. The Doctor even had to stoop to her level as she was practically dangling on it and he also had to grab her elbow for support or else they’ll both go tumbling into each other. It turned into a balancing act, “I don’t think I can last through this!” She looked up at the Doctor who still looked perfectly fine in this condition, “How are you able to do… it…?”

“Alright then Doctor, tell me then what in the universe just happened? How did we end up in another parallel universe?” Clara pressed.

 

 

 

“Oh so you figured that part already?” The Doctor asserted and his companion gave him a nod and explained that his alternate father had told her, “Right so remember when we somehow ended up in Coal Hill and found that other TARDIS? Well, if my theory is correct then it would certainly explain how we got here…”

 

 

 

“And that theory would be…?”

 

 

 

“Well…” he speculated, then took a step closer towards Clara his arms reaching out in gesture, “Maybe by coincidence or accident the two TARDIS that were present, ours and the other TARDIS may have dematerialised at the exact same time and so just by mere chance crashed onto one another as it entered the time vortex then…” suddenly the Time Lord hollered, clapping his hands together, “ ** _BOOM!”_** and grinned at her reaction which earned him a pout in return, “A black hole… it has happened before during my previous incarnations, twice actually my tenth and fifth **_but_** unlike them _we_ did not know that this had happened so I wasn’t able to counteract the black hole with a supernova. Therefore, it was likely that we were sucked in by the black hole before collapsing on itself letting the other TARDIS go, so as a consequence we were led to a universe parallel to ours.”

 

 

 

“Okay… okay I think I get it… and about that _thing_ that took them away could it be that same monster we at the end of the world? The knocking and banging…?” She said carefully, refraining herself from saying anything more.

 

 

 

“I don’t know… I’m not sure. It may well be something entirely else,” The Time Lord shrugged off, “and clearly it had been a mistake to have travelled there… parallel universes are a finicky thing.

 

Those events won’t be able to affect us- it’s in a separate universe it’s not for us to worry. Nothing can latch on to the TARDIS and even if that thing tried to it won’t be able to come along with us during dematerialisation.”

 

 

 

“Well what I don’t understand Doctor, is why they had been expecting me, us? That’s what’s puzzling me most and where’s is the supposed other me and you? Why had they been so desperate to meet me? Were they expecting that _thing_ to come…?” Clara jabbered on. She wanted to find out those answers. She feels that there’s something else more to it she concluded. After all the adventures she had gone with the Doctor, he was too quick to dismiss this. Her suspicions were raised.

 

 

 

“You and your questions,” he grumbled about, “I don’t know Clara, you’re guess is as good as mine… we can return _home_ to our universe as soon as the TARDIS finds a suitable black hole to travel back into…” a pause and suddenly Clara felt the gravity around her increasing, “Ah, hold on we’re currently inside one now.”

 

 

 

“Alright then, answer me this one…” his companion challenged, “what happened during your talk with my alternate mother? Why had she resented you so much?”

 

 

 

“She didn’t say much,” the Time Lord answered and folded his arms across his chest and looked down on her as if in self-defence and Clara carefully eyed him, and then came to a conclusion. He was lying.

“I mainly asked questions that were similar to yours and she replied with a yes or no.  I got up to my 7th question by the time the knocking came…”

 

 

 

“You know what’s amusing, Doctor?” Clara tutted, her hand covering her mouth and thumb pressed against the cheek, signalling her doubt across to him. The Doctor flashed an eyebrow in interest.

 

 

 

“What is?” he says.

 

 

 

“Knowing when you’re being lied to,” Clara declared assertively, “spit it out Doctor… what did she tell you? There must be something more to it than being answered with a yes or no. Please Doctor… if it’s my family even it’s my alternate family I deserve to know… right?”

 

 

 

Being caught red handed he admitted that he had lied and promised to tell Clara his version of events, “When did you learn to be so observant?” The Doctor asked. He genuinely wanted to know how she found out. She sighed.

 

 

 

“A skill I required from being a teacher around with children and their uncompleted homework and a Time Lord who constantly tells fibs…” Clara chided. She doesn’t like being lied to especially when he’s the person who has vowed to protect you (at least that’s what Clara entrusted him with: her life. A promise made when she decided to travel with him full time) or when he says it’s for her own good when lying is only ever for **_his_** own good not hers. She knows that he does it so in defence, to protect her from what really is going on. However, she prefers knowing the truth however bad it may be, rather than not knowing anything when adventuring with the Doctor is a magnet for danger. Although, he also does it to hide his vulnerability or maybe lying is surviving to him. With all he’s gone through in his life, it’s become second nature to him and instead of accepting the painful truth maybe he’s decided to lie to himself because it’s easier…“Okay… so let me try again. Will you tell me happened to between you and other Mum?”

 

 

 

So the Doctor told her and that in itself was a lie too…

**_…“Well clearly she holds some sort of resentment towards me. It’s only best to find a resolve between us. Stay here, I’m going to talk to her.” He told her. He was going to get to the bottom of this for her sake._ **

****

**_Quickly, he chased after Clara’s mother and found her in the living room which was two rooms away from where the rest of the family were. Slowly he approached her with his hands rubbed together in anxiety._ **

****

**_“Um… Mrs. Oswald?” The Doctor spoke from just a step inside the room. He saw her stood looking out the window with her back facing him._ **

****

**_“I bet you call her that…” Ellie replied with a more positive tone, “What is your last name, if you even have one? I’ve never asked you that.”_ **

****

**_“Well you can rest assured knowing that I don’t call Clara, Mrs. Oswald.”_ **

****

**_“No of course not, how ridiculous of me… so what do you want Doctor?” she inquired again, her back still facing him._ **

****

**_“Who are you?”_ **

****

**_“I’m Clara’s mother, of course.” Finally she turned towards the alien who was across the room. Her face was red from crying._ **

****

**_“Yes, yes. I know that but I think you know something that neither Clara nor I do. You see we’re not from this universe and it’s still a bit hazy to me but somehow we’ve been brought here and you were aware of that fact. Is this true?” The Doctor asked carefully._ **

****

**_“Yes.”_ **

****

**_“And since you’re aware that my Clara and I are from another universe is it correct to say that there is another version of us somewhere… but that’s where I get stuck you see… where are they?”_ **

****

**_“I-I’m afraid I can’t answer that.”_ **

****

**_“Please Mrs. Oswald, maybe it’s hard to grasp for you pudding brains but if that question remains unanswered then the whole multiverse is at stake. I’m beginning to suspect a paradox since it involves- …alright that’s all I need to know for now, regarding that. Now… do you mind me asking, why do you hold such resentment towards me? Is it because of Clara, had I done something to her?”_ **

****

**_“Yes, you did something terrible. You took her away from us.”_ **

****

**_“I’m sure the your daughter had a discussion to why she had decided on that decision, she is an adult in your society and I-“_ **

****

**_“No! You don’t understand… you… you took her away from us.” Ellie repeated and the Doctor immediately understood, “You promised to protect her when in the end you were the one who had harmed her…”_ **

****

**_Ellie gave him a fake smile and sighed then preceded onto wiping her teary eyes with a used tissue, “It can’t be helped though…”_ **

****

**_“I-” The Doctor stood dumbstruck he couldn’t believe that ever happening. Although going through his memories he was able to pin point a close few where he could have done so even indirectly such as accidentally having her poisoned, injured or nearly killed because he couldn’t take of her. That must be the case. Yes it must have been. He knew that the universe wasn’t fair one way or another there’s bound to be mistakes and he has acknowledged that long before he knew that he loved her… Of course he did, Clara was his impossibly amazing girl and his best friend...Then it occurred to him. He truly was besotted with her… then his hearts sank onto the pit of his stomach. Yes, her alternate mother even said it and it was a frightening possibility,_ ** _‘there’s something more going on between you,’ **…us. Although that was just his mind making connections to confirm his delusions, do you even know if she… sees that in you?**_

****

****

**_*Knock Knock Knock*_ **

 

 

…and of course the Doctor didn’t tell the entire truth and he wasn’t outright lying to her either **_and_** he most certainly hasn’t told her about his reflections and who she was killed by. He felt guilty… he couldn’t admit to her that he can’t always protect her and he can’t protect her from everything but then the ironic thing was that he was the one who’d caused harm to her even if it had been her alternate self.

 

 

 

“That was about it…” he finished offhandedly. “Then I was forced into the TARDIS with you, into ** _my ship_**. _Could you believe that?_ ” He chuckled in bewilderment, or so it seemed, “How about you, what happened to the rest of the Oswalds during my absence, huh?”

 

 

 

“Nothing out of the norm, it was silent all after you left…” Clara said then immediately changed the subject, “Promise me that you’re telling the truth?”

 

 

 

“I promise.” The Doctor replied in all seriousness. ‘ _But what’s better than a great liar? Someone who could see through the Doctor's lies... twice!’ Clara thought, ‘fine then two can play this game…’_

 

 

 

“Fine, Okay. I believe you.” She said sounding convinced. Briefly she reached for her back pocket where the envelope she was given by her other dad were and was relieved to still find it in there. She still had that and it may just give her the information that Doctor had failed to tell her and perhaps an explanation to everything that had just happened.

 

 

 

Suddenly, Clara finds the Doctor looking at her face from her eyes, nose then mouth her as though to uncover something from her but just nodded his head afterwards before turning around to fiddle with the console. Then she gently moved her arms from her back to her front, careful not to arouse the suspicion that she had been hiding something from him.

 

 

 

Within the seconds that passed right after, Clara began to feel the pressure of the increasing gravity taking its toll to her body and suddenly she felt light headed while the rest of her body felt her blood leave her brain to the tips of her fingers and toes as if to tear her apart but as he looked towards the Doctor he looked perfectly calm and without stress. Of course the bloody Time Lord was immune or at least resistant to these effects. Damn their physiology and superiority and before she could think of anything else to insult the Doctor and his race she began to see everything turning grey, now she was scared.

 

 

 

“Doctor, everything’s turning grey!” She wailed and the Doctor turned towards her attention then she gestured at his attire and surroundings to help explain what she was seeing turn grey.

 

 

 

“Now, now…Clara it’s bad enough that my hair is all shades of grey and now you’re telling me that I’ve turned entirely into... how many more shades of grey? Then I won't be called the Doctor anymore but Mister- No, _DOCTOR GREY. Known for his greyness..._ ” The Doctor admonished, appearing to be hurt, “and sooner or later you’ll tell me that you can’t possibly stay around me because of my appearance…”

 

 

 

“ _What,_ what are you-, _talking about_?" Clara retorted slapping her forehead as she felt dizzy, “Doctor, I’m being serious here…” She began to panic, not knowing what the hell is happening to her and the Doctor joking around isn’t providing any consolation whatsoever.

 

 

 

“It’s fine, I’m seeing everything grey too… it will pass if that’s how I remember it goes. I think it’s different for humans… and you may be feeling a bit of pressure but the TARDIS is protecting us from the real extent of what you would feel if you were to travel through a black hole.”

 

 

 

‘ _So there’s the much needed consolation from him_ **… _not_** _’_ Clara thought. However, the Doctor was incorrect because it certainly wasn’t a **_bit_** of pressure and she was now slowly losing sight of everything. She grabbed hold onto the nearest thing to her which she realized was the Doctor’s jumper since she was unsure how much longer she could stand the pressure and her knees was beginning to give way, unable to support her increased weight anymore.

 

 

 

“Rest easy Clara, we’ll get there soon enough.”

 

 

 

“Doctor… how… much…longer… _in minutes?_ ” Clara whimpered as her breathing started to feel like a chore, she tugged at his jumper even harder. The Doctor even had to stoop to her level as she was practically dangling on it and he also had to grab her elbow for support or else they’ll both go tumbling into each other. It turned into a balancing act, “I don’t think I can last through this!” She looked up at the Doctor who **_still_** looked perfectly fine in this condition, “How are you able to do… it…?”

 

 

 

Slowly she felt her lose consciousness and when she did so fully her body doubled over and went slump, threatening to fall head first onto the metal floor beside him. Fortunately for her the Doctor had caught her arm before she injured herself and pulled her gingerly on his side, her head leaning on his chest with only his left arm to keep her upright. Seconds passed and the Doctor, with all joking aside, began to look outwardly worried but it isn’t if anybody would witness him at his most vulnerable- with the exception of the TARDIS. Thinking that this was the longest journey he had gone through a black hole he asked the TARDIS Clara’s question of _how much longer_ and _**in minutes**_ and the TARDIS replied through interface. 

 

 

 

_Arrival:_

_T minus 4 minutes 19 seconds._

“She won’t be able to survive at least 3 minutes in here with the increasing gravity…” The Doctor made clear to himself and she wasn’t a pilot nor an astronaut and were less resistant to such high gravitational forces, so he had to get her somewhere safe better sooner than later. Deciding that she had very little time he made haste and carried her in a bridal style then decided to head into the depths of the TARDIS complex to a room he hasn’t been in for a very, very long while.

 

 

 

“Hang in there, my Clara…” He whispered into her ear.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next chapter up by Saturday. 
> 
> *I do prompts too! Comments and Kudos are appreciated thank you :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well come out here then, feel for yourself you might want to do something about it and also one more thing there’s-” at once Clara noticed that his hair was dripping then she realised that she might have encountered the Doctor at an inconvenient time causing her, much to her annoyance, blush involuntarily.
> 
> “Why is your…Oh… right sorry I-”
> 
> “Yes Clara, I suppose I’d say I’m rather… indisposed… at the moment,” the Doctor wanted to point out, “so… uh the talking. How important is it? It’s just I’d prefer if you’d come back later, due the nature of my situation…”

When Clara woke up she begins to remember what had happened to her. She remembers how her body felt so heavy and how disorientating the experience had been. She especially remembers that she had slowly lost her sight then grasped onto something as the gravity became unbearable… it was the Doctor’s jumper. She must have put a snag on it! _No… she adored that jumper! It made him look at least human and domestic in some way and not some almighty, Time Lord._ It sheds a light on another aspect of the Doctor’s life that Clara never did seem to see in him before she became a full time companion. When he’s not out adventuring, he usually wears something comfier which Clara thought was great because of comfier hugs!

 

 

 

Then she recalled that everything went black and it had been terrifying, then she was here- wherever here was. Although, she could feel something amiss, immediately she opened her eyes and tried to comprehend her surroundings. Her sight were met by white… white everywhere and found herself at least a meter above the ground. She was… **_floating?!_**

 

 

****

Clara tried getting down but to no avail and only found herself just flailing around, not moving from her position at all. _Was she dead? What was this place?_ The room was blindingly white but it gave an atmosphere of calmness, serenity and _warmth_. Although, it looked far too clinical for her liking- it looked devoid of life except for her being.

 

 

 

Carefully she lifted her head up and saw the similar looking interior doors of the TARDIS’. _‘Phew so I’m not dead, hopefully.’_ Then she touched her cheek. It was warm then felt her pulse, _‘Okay, so I'm totally alive. Now I want to get down but how I am supposed to-’_

 

 

_“_ **Doctor _?!_** ” Clara suddenly called out, “ **I'm awake now… so could you please get me down?** _Help? Please...?_ ”

 

 

 

She sighed when no answer came and stayed silent in case she heard footsteps from behind the doors. None were heard.

 

 

 

“ _Clara,_ you’re awake! _”_ said a voice which made Clara’s body jerk and heart jump out of her chest. She quickly turned her head around to the voice and saw the Time Lord there emerging from a wall behind of her she hadn't noticed was there, probably since everything had looked all white,

 

 

 

“Well of course you are but you were out for so long… You know how bored I got waiting for you? You were out for at least 3 hours… It’s technically night time for you now.”

 

 

 

“Doctor…”

 

 

 

“It isn't usual for someone to go out for three hours- normally they wake up as soon as they escape the effects of g-force but I think you managed to fall asleep as soon as your body went back to normal…” The Time Lord rambled on with his hands clasped together in apprehension.

 

 

 

“Doctor,” Clara attempted once again.

 

 

 

“Yes?” He finally listens and managed to actually look at her gaze while talking.

 

 

 

“Thanks for staying with me and I think I did manage to sleep in whatever contraption this is that’s keeping me afloat.” Clara pointed at the obvious nothingness beneath her, “So where are we? Are we still in the TARDIS and _is this another secret room of yours?_ ”

 

 

 

“Well it’s not entirely a secret,” he admitted, “It’s called the zero room, not the original one though. It's a room where laws of physics don’t seem to exist. Usually I’ve used it after a difficult regeneration or to help me heal… I just never found the need to return to this room. I only really needed it if I’m critically ill- sort of like a last resort and only if my outlook on needing to regenerate is slim,” he answers and helps his companion get down as he increased the gravity at his will that was surrounding Clara; She then slowly fell towards the floor, “so keep this place in mind if I ever need to use it.”

 

 

 

“Doctor, don’t say that… please?” Clara looked up at his stormy greys pleadingly. He was looking down straight back at hers; Offering her his outstretched hand to help her up he answered to her request. When she did take his hand and brought her up to her feet he thought on something else to comment about, “I think you’re the first ever human being to have actually used the zero room. It’s only really used for Time Lords.”

 

 

 

“Oh-?” Clara yawned conveying her tiredness, “I guess I am…”

 

 

 

As they walked to the door to exit the Doctor though to remind her, “Oh and we are back in our universe so we, _I meant_ **you** can go back to your _real_ family. Just tell me when you want to leave.”

 

 

 

Clara yawned again and stretched her arms out as they started walking towards her bedroom, “Mhmm… Wait, hold on. We did go through a black hole, right? When we first initially entered the parallel universe? Then why didn’t I go through all this then?”

 

 

 

“Well…” He began to explain and with his gesturing hands out again he followed her, “there’s a difference between travelling into a black hole and being sucked in by one… We were practically spewed out from this universe to the other as soon as it collapsed in the Time Vortex… Where nothing should really exist and there’s too short of amount of time for it to stabilize itself and-”

 

 

 

All of a sudden the Doctor halted. He was cut short of his explanation when he found that Clara suddenly hugged him. The Time Lord hugged her back as if he was compelled to do so. He still wasn’t a hugging person… that is with the exception of Clara Oswald.

 

 

 

“That’s all I need to know…. and I haven’t managed to snag your jumper… that’s good.” She muttered on his chest, then turned her head so she could hear his hearts and noticed that it was beating frantically. Noticing what she was doing, the Doctor delicately removed the companion off of him, just enough so she would stop listening to it.

 

 

 

With his hands grasped onto her arms she smiled at him smugly as if she had discovered something amazing. The Doctor stood frozen his mind telling him too flee but now he couldn’t because Clara had him by his forearms. It was an unbearable feeling… vulnerability and his heart rates have been amplified by at least a factor of a thousand due to another conflicting emotion.

 

 

 

Eventually, Clara let him go when she realized that he was frozen still. The Doctor exhaled after finding out that he had been holding his breath that whole time.

 

 

 

“Goodnight Doctor…” Clara said, sparing the Time Lord. She found the whole situation heart-warming and now she was beginning to wonder if the Doctor truly had those kinds of feelings for her, although it wasn't for her to say. He might be just nervous with hugging since it was only recent that he began accepting hugs from her. Being able to hug the Time Lord for longer had its advantages. A hug from him made her feel the safest and happiest human in the universe but she couldn’t help feel a bit nauseous as her stomach was doing summersaults and it’s not to say that Clara’s heart beat weren’t at all fast- the Doctor had probably felt it too.

 

 

 

“Goodnight Clara…” The Doctor replied in his husky Scottish lilt and returned the gesture by giving her a kiss on the temple. Then they parted ways. Clara found that her bedroom door had appeared at the end of the corner and once she entered she took her shoes off and jumped right into bed, revelling the feeling of soft silky fabric around her. It was nice to be in bed. As she laid for a while in her thoughts she assessed the day that she had just encountered: the shopping incident, the Dinner preparation, the Dinner with her alternate family, the being chased by, _once again… no surprise there_ , another alien, the travelling through the black hole… and of course the Doctor, he was there the whole time. He really was a magnet for danger and strange happenings and Clara began thinking if that had happened to her family, _alone…_ no TARDIS, no Doctor, no help. Then she would really be scared, terrified even.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clara found herself slowly drifting to sleep once again in her own thoughts but by mere willpower she managed to wake herself up just to change. Whilst she began to strip of her clothing, removing her socks, her jumper then her trousers, she then immediately went to look for the envelope on one of her trousers. It was missing. The envelope that was personally given to her, the one that her alternate Dad gave to her, and the one he gave her before the alien entity took them… was gone. At that instance she began to panic, not long before she mind began to rationalize. _It couldn’t have gone far,_ Clara thought, _it must be in the TARDIS somewhere, it’s where I saw it last. The Doctor must have got it… it must have slipped out of my back pocket when I blacked out._

 

 

So the human companion decided on retrieving it from the Time Lord… but not after her bath that is and so she grabbed a towel from her closet and went into the bathroom. Stripped out of her undergarments she saw one remaining piece of her body still covered- her wrist. Carefully she removed the waterproof splint she had on all day, undid the bandage and removed the pad to inspect what was underneath… a faint bruise and swelling. She could almost not see it; it was reaching the final stages of the healing process. She would just need to bandage it later since it still throbbed though she didn’t need to put the cumbersome splint back on.

 

 

 

Clara spent an unusual amount of time staring at it. She didn’t know what to think of it, some may had claimed abuse… like those people in the supermarket but with the Doctor it was different. She had dismissed this before and blamed those people for provoking him but he did hit her, he caused this. He shouldn’t have… this was the first time he’d hit her.

 

 

 

Yes sure, they were constantly mistaken for being father and daughter in some of their adventures together and usually either he or Clara would explain how they were **_most definitely not_** _._ However, his recent reaction now did shock her. He was so repulsed to such statement that he was angered, he even snapped at her…

 

 

 

Then a silly but serious thought entered her mind, should she be more careful around the Doctor? **_No,_** it _was_ a silly thought. He was her best friend and the closest person she was to. She trusted him with her life and it wasn’t like she had never inflicted damage to him… when Danny died… she was enraged. Life wasn’t ever fair, no it really wasn’t and being enraged, devastated can lead you to do the most unthinkable things.

 

 

 

It can make you risk your life, risk being alone and risk another relationship… and the Doctor must have gone through all this dozens of times more than her in his lifetime. It would drive you mad, as mad as the Master- now Mistress. Although it was her role and so were the other companions before her to keep him as the Doctor.

 

 

 

Still, she can’t help think that her being was causing more damage than help and she knew what the TARDIS had said, it wasn’t long before you find yourself gone too… but she was luckier than most companions. She had encountered the Doctor more than once, all in different lives. It was like the Universe was conveying her a message. She knew her sole reason of existing was to save the Doctor. She’d jumped in his time stream once and saw immediately saw her fate. Her being was scattered throughout the Doctor’s life and thought that her deed was done, she could have been stuck in one of the Doctor’s time period but she was saved by _him_. Surely, her mission wasn’t over yet… she still needed to save the Doctor… from _himself._ She saw what happened to the TARIDS last Christmas- parts of the console were damaged. It must have been Gallifrey. She knew it was Missy’s doing. After they both confessed their lies, she knew it must have been that reason.

 

 

 

 

Once the running hot water filled halfway with the clouds of bubbles foaming, stood cold in reverie she finally entered the water and began to scrub the dirt and perspiration off her body...

 

 

 

 

When she had finished she stood up in the bath to reach for her towel, Clara cursed inwardly as she felt the TARDIS shake which nearly made her slip in the bath. With her hair towel dried she wrapped her body with it. After unplugging the bath plug she made her way into her bedroom. She noticed the room was unusually dim which she couldn’t help feel worried.

 

 

 

Quickly she changed into her pyjamas and dressed her wrist with a bandage from her first aid kit and as she walked over to her dresser the lights in her room suddenly flickered; similar to a cliché scene from a horror film. As she looked at herself in the mirror to comb her hair she caught sight of movement from behind her. Thinking that it was just some self-induced hallucination due to her fatigue- she was sorely mistaken. She felt the onset of a great gust encircling her room. Then she knew she wasn’t alone anymore.  The **thing** or **_entity_** , began ransacking her room, knocking anything down out of its place as she saw it expelling a small streak of light, almost following the direction of the wind.

 

 

 

Swiftly, she raced for the door to exit and immediately locked it behind her, she really did not fancy disappearing off the face of the universe to god knows where. All Clara knew was that whoever or _whatever_ took her alternate family was **_bad_** and not to be reckoned with and she suspected that it was the same entity who'd taken them was behind inside her room. As she quickly ran through the corridor, hoping to find the Doctor she found a door left ajar. Tip-toeing to the source of light she had felt that the internal temperature of the ship had changed significantly and that the metal floor was freezing.

 

 

To what it seemed like minutes to Clara she finally found herself closing towards the door. Clara knew the TARDIS tend to move rooms around, so if this was where the Doctor was then she would be very grateful to her. She could feel the air surrounding her was very cold, like being inside a refrigerator as she could see her breath as it condensates.

 

 

Arriving outside the room, she knocked at it hoping that the Doctor was present inside. As she began to doubt if the Doctor was even in there- Clara then quickly decided that she would head to console room, convinced that he might be in there but with no less than 2 steps to her next destination, indeed had she found the Doctor.

 

 

 

“C _lara?_ ” A familiar voice whispered from behind, “ _you shouldn’t be-_ how, how did you get here? Aren’t you supposed to asleep?”

 

 

 

The human turned around to see his head poking out the door with an eyebrow raised, “Yes, well, I need to talk to you… so if you don’t mind, can I come in? I’m sure it’s much warmer in there than it is out here.” The companion responded.

 

 

 

“W-what- talk about what? C-couldn’t it wait tomorrow?” he stammered.

 

 

 

“It’s quite important Doctor. Please?” Clara pleaded, he really was stubborn. She on the other hand would very much like to get out of the cold as soon as she can, “Do you know how **_freezing_** it is?”

 

 

 

“No. I haven’t noticed.”

 

 

 

“Well come out here then, feel for yourself you might want to do something about it and also one more thing there’s-” at once Clara noticed that his hair was dripping then she realised that she might have encountered the Doctor at an inconvenient time causing her _, much to her annoyance_ , blush involuntarily.

 

 

 

“Why is your… _Oh_ … right sorry I-”

 

 

 

“Yes Clara, I suppose I’d say I’m rather… _indisposed…_ at the moment,” the Doctor wanted to point out, “so… uh the talking. How important is it? It’s just I’d prefer if you’d come back later, due the nature of _my situation…_ ”

 

 

 

“Well- you see… Doctor,” Clara began to explain but as she felt herself begin to shiver and felt goose bumps, her fears that there may be something else inside the ship with them might actually be reality. She felt the force of the wind growing nearer and within the edge of her vision she could she the same accompanying streak of light, as if leading it to where it goes, which was right towards her. As soon as she turned her head to look, the entity had already gained at least 4 metres on her and wasted no time to hide from it.

 

 

 

Already starting to regret her poor decision making, Clara barged through the door and with her eyes shut felt her way to the door knob to close the door, only to accidentally grab the Doctor’s already placed hand and elicit a resolute reaction from him. She knew that any second longer, it would have probably found her _and_ the Doctor, which may likely be after him.

 

 

 

 **“ _Clara!”_** he bellowed. Blushing furiously as he found his privacy completely breached.

 

 

 

“ _SORRY! SORRY! I SWEAR- I AM NOT LOOKING! MY EYES ARE COMPLETELY SHUT!”_ Clara reassured as she felt her move away from the Time Lord, “I’ll stay here. Right in this corner, don’t worry about me. You go… do your _thing.”_

 

 

After, hearing the Doctor’s footsteps and rummaging from the other end of the room she was finally permitted to open her eyes a few moments later. The first thing she saw was the extent of the room, she’s fine with the size of _her_ room but this was just… colossal. It's an expansive room, but it was dimly lit but from hearing the crackle of fire she saw beside her a fireplace and had felt the soft transition from cold to being embraced with warmth. There also was a walk in wardrobe on one side that he'd left open and a work table on the other; it looked like he was in the middle of building another gizmo of his.

 

 

 

It was good thing she hadn’t taken any more steps forward or she would have walked straight at it. It's a simple room, with walls covered in wallpaper of accenting maroon and brown and a polished wooden floor. The scent soft perfume wafts through the air that smelt entirely of the Doctor. Clara couldn’t put a finger of what it smelt of but definitely have smelt _of him- **alien** , **exotic**. _ Then as she went to look at the Doctor and saw that he had quickly put on a grey jumper and drawstring trousers and was stood barefoot beside a bed… and she’d admit that he did look quite… miffed.

 

 

 

 _Of course he is,_ Clara berated herself, _you’ve invaded his privacy and entered his room, his domain… without him permitting you in here. What would you have expected?_

 

 

 

“What’s with the casual look, Doctor? Not that I’m complaining…” She asked hoping to disperse the awkwardness she’s set between them.

 

 

 

“Well it’s not like you gave me much time to change into something more appropriate, Clara.” He expressed solemnly, “So what is it you wanted to ask me?”

 

 

 

Clara flinched at the reply, she could kick herself so hard if she could right now, “Doctor I’m soooo sorry for all _this_ and I’ll explain for my actions after but first I wanted to ask you if maybe you’ve seen an envelope lying around whilst I was out, as in blacked out…” the human inquired, “…no, _no?_ ”

 

 

 

“No, sorry Clara, I have not seen an envelope.” The Doctor divulged.

 

 

 

“Are you _sure, **Doctor?**_ ”Clara asked further, “You see, it’s really important to me. Please tell me if you have it? Do you have it?”

 

 

 

The Time Lord then sighed energetically _,_ “Why do you insist that I have it? Can’t you just trust that what I say is true?”

 

 

 

Clara’s complexion turned serious as she stared at right back at him, _fine...!_ she thought,  _I'll tell him everything..._

 

 

 

 “…because the Doctor is a Great… _BIG… **L** **iar**_. _”_

 

 

Upon hearing this accusation he saw the Time Lord’s avert his eyes and Clara took a second to see the guilt plastered on his face. She _was_ right and the Big Bad Time Lord had been caught red handed by the tiny, puny human.

 

 

 

“I-I don’t believe it,” she laughed in disbelief, “you are lying! And that time when I’d asked you what had happened with that conversation you had… you hadn’t told me the whole truth did you?”

 

 

 

“Clara. I **_don’t_** have your letter,” He retorted re-establishing eye contact with her, “I admit, I did lie back then about the conversation I had but this time I _am_ telling the truth…”

 

 

 

“Alright… I want to believe you _this time_ but what about then, what about **_next time?_** Doctor… you can’t possibly think that all this lying is going to help… _us?_ What’s upsetting me is not that you lied to me on multiple occasions, but the fact that from now on I can’t begin to believe what you tell me anymore? Am I not worth the truth?”

 

 

 

“Clara… please believe me when I say this,” the Doctor spoke gently, “I did it to protect you **_from_** the truth, it’s for your own good Clara- the Universe as well as being the most amazing and extraordinary can also be the most ghastly and frightening.”

 

 

 

The companion however shook her head, not willing to listen to his excuse, “I **_know you_** _Doctor_. I have been thinking about this long and hard… it’s never for my own good when you lie, it’s always only ever for your own,” Clara countered, “and I don’t know if I'm alright with you continuing on like this. It won’t work… this thing between us, this relationship… _companionship._ ”

 

 

 

“ _Clara_ , you do know that I’m not your-”

 

 

 

“ ** _You’re most certainly not your boyfriend,_** _no_ and I wasn’t going to say that either.” She asserted although she missed seeing the Doctor recoil inwardly to that statement, “but the point is to be honest, I-I don’t know **_what_** we are but I would like not to lose **_this_** _._ ” She gestured at herself and him.

 

 

 

The Doctor remained silent. He was positively, genuinely lost for words and it didn’t seem like his companion would allow him to reply to that.

 

 

 

“So I’m going to give you a chance, right here right now at least something for us to start working on,” Clara she declared, pointing at the ground, “tell me Doctor, what _terrifying_ information had you _forgotten_ to mention to me?”

 

 

 

“Clara…” he crossed his arms, “it won’t matter whether I tell you or not. It’s isn’t if it’s relevant to this universe at all. It’s meaningless, it won’t solve anything.” He said defiantly, not willing to lose this argument against her.

 

 

 

“Well you said it yourself,” Clara retaliated as equally determined with her arms crossed alike to his, “It’s meaningless… so why can’t you just tell me? Surely it’s nothing to worry about since it’s in a parallel universe and so forth. And you’re lecture on the Universe? I don’t need protection from the truth. I, I think it’s better if I know the whole truth- however painful it might be… I deserve to know… _Doctor?_ ”

 

 

 

Eventually the Doctor gave in, to his façade that is,

 

 

 

“I- I can’t tell the whole truth, Clara.” The Doctor affirmed as he dropped his arms beside him and wavered.

 

 

 

“ _Can’t_ or **won’t?** ”

 

 

 

“I… won’t” he firmly replied, “and there’s a reason to that… and that would be because… it’s entirely personal to **me** _and_ … **I** wouldn't feel comfortable to divulge such information.”

 

 

 

“What do you feel, _Doctor?_ ” she challenged.

 

 

 

“ _Sorry...?_ I... I didn’t get quite catch that?” the Time Lord informed.

 

 

 

“ _What_ does the truth make you feel?”

 

 

 

A pause, he was caught on the decision whether he would confide in her. He eventually spoke, “I’m thousands of years old Clara. I fear many things.”

 

 

 

“You fear the truth?” she ascertained.

 

 

 

He stayed in silence. Clara took it as a yes.

 

 

 

Suddenly, Clara took a step forward then another and another until she was close enough to reach him. The companion looked up towards his gaze as if to study him, similar to what she did before she had first hugged him in this regeneration. Then the Doctor readied himself for her embrace, although he was quite puzzled as to why she would do so.

 

 

 

Although the Time Lord was even more perplexed to what actually happened next. Almost reluctantly she grabbed his left arm and rested the top of her head near his shoulder after pulling herself towards him. She then sighed, unsure from what the Doctor soon found out that it was from relief as he saw her smiling to herself.

 

 

Looking up once again she spoke, beaming, “Well, all hope is not lost then…”

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t think… I don’t... I don't know what just…” The Doctor tried to articulate and attempted to find a reason to her actions- his superior analytical Time Lord brain was no match for the complexity of Human reasoning, “Clara _…_ _what are we doing_? _”_

 

 

 

Offering insight to the Time Lord, she stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, seeing that she may be struggling he offered her his support as he slightly stooped to her level as usual and slowly but carefully then places his hands on her waist.

 

 

 

“Doctor, it’s not the truth I seek, _for the most part_ , it’s your trust- which comes first... What I also know is that you lie. You lie to yourself and you lie to others. It’s second nature to you. It is you…” she muttered onto his neck as she played with his still damp hair, “and it’s how you’ve managed to still **_be_** the Doctor, lying is surviving to you _and_ I know it’s been painful, _I know._ I’ve seen it all… _remember?_ ”

 

 

 

“Clara…”

 

 

 

“Maybe you lie to yourself because it’s easier,” she quoted herself, “I understand. I understand that you’re afraid but it’s okay. Were you ever told that before?”

 

 

 

Slowly, the Doctor turned his head slightly towards hers and stared with a quizzical expression- his trademark eyebrows raised,

 

 

 

“I’ve been told, yes.” he muttered softly back.

 

 

 

“Good. Good. Haven’t they also told you it’s a superpower?” he made a slight, curt nod back, “Now, I don’t know the truth that’s possibly troubling you but in time you have to learn to fully trust me… and perhaps you could even begin to tell me what it is but if you don’t, you’ll never take away some of that burden you’re carrying… and that’s the last thing I ever want to happen.”

 

 

 

Still held onto one another as if afraid of who would let go first, they felt the TARDIS swerve causing everything within to sway likewise. They found that they had lost balance and were caught by the bed and now they were lying together, paralyzed.

 

 

 

“Now,” her chocolate eyes were staring right at his blue-greys, her stare unwavering, “do you believe what I say about you is correct?”

 

 

 

“ _Yeaah, Yes?_ ” the Doctor replied with uncertainty but the atmosphere of their conversation were seeing clearer skies, unlike from an overcast seconds ago.

 

 

“ _Yes?_ ” Clara admonished, she wasn’t content with the response. All this talking could all be for nothing. Did it work? Did it get through to him?

 

 

Unsure with himself the Doctor disentangled his arms from Clara’s waist and covered his face with his hands as he rolled over to lie flat on his back. It caused his companion to turn herself towards him, then rested her cheek on her right hand. She gave him a sympathetic, sad smile.

 

 

“I don’t know Clara,” he confessed rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands, “though apparently you know so much more about me than I first anticipated, and certainly even more than I know myself!”

 

 

  
Unaware he was still speaking out loud he prattled on, ‘ _gesture hands’_ reaching out, “Do you find me that easy to read? Oh yes, just pick me apart and expose all my vulnerabilities. You might even use it against me…” he sighed audibly then placed his hand behind his head, “Clara, I don’t like this,” he said giving her a meaningful look.

 

 

 

“Deal with it.” Clara retorted shrewdly, giving him a lopsided grin.

 

 

 

The Time Lord reacted to that with a short a chuckle to himself, “ _How_ do you do it,  _Clara Oswald?_ ” he asks with much intention.

 

 

 

“ _I'm_ the impossible girl.”

 

 

 

“Ah, yes of course- _impossible_ girl.” He acknowledged. _Now_ Clara felt complacent. She felt like she had accomplished something miraculous today. As tiring as it is talking with the Time Lord, it was definitely worth it at the end. Knowing what the Doctor was like out of his shell made understanding him even better and it made her even happier that he was willing to talk about his fears with her. _Well_ , they were getting better…

 

 

 

There was a silent pause where they both stayed lying next to each other in contempt. They were like this for a couple of minutes, and then Clara remembered,

 

 

 

“Doctor, why do you have a bed? You don’t have a sleep pattern do you?” the companion inquired out of genuine curiosity.

 

 

 

“It’s not **_just_** for sleeping, Clara.” He told her as he stretched, sounding suggestive.

 

 

 

The Human sputtered and instantly sat up, her cheeks flushing red. “ _W-what!?”_  

 

 

 

She quickly tilted rested the side of her face on the bed to cover her evident red face as a curtain of chocolate brown hair concealed her face before the Doctor could turn his head to see the state she was in- despite the fact it was a futile attempt as the Time Lord intended for it to happen.

 

 

“It has a nice touch to the room and it’s comfy to just lie on from time to time,” he returned wittingly, “ _is what I was saying_.” However, Clara caught the smug look on his face and proceeded to punch him lightly on his side.

 

 

 

“Ow…” 

 

 

 

“I hate you.” She remarked humorously.

 

 

 

“No you don’t,” he said so assuredly, “you **_really_** don’t hate me.” Clara gave him a warm smile in return which was followed by a long, drawn out yawn.

 

 

 

Seeing that his companion quite obviously fatigued he offered her the bed for her to use, “Don’t you want to catch up on sleep? I know it’s imperative for you humans to have at least 8 hours of rest- you can have the whole bed for tonight. I’ll just go over there” he pointed to the other end of the room, “ _and work…_ ”

 

 

 

“Hmm?” Clara replied drowsily, she really wanted to sleep especially on what could possibly be the comfiest bed in the whole known universe although, she believed that she’s invaded the Doctor’s privacy enough for the day, “Oh, no… I’d really love to but…” then she recalled that there could possibly be an immediate threat lurking on the TARDIS and that she probably should have told the Doctor… **_now,_**

 

 

 

“ _Oh yes,_ I’ve nearly forgotten to tell you why **I**  ended up in your room **_and_ ** now lying in your bed, and however comfy it may be I need you to come with me to see something inside **_my_** bedroom,” she confessed, the Doctor slightly had his eyes widened in eagerness, “you see there’s quite a good possibility that the TARDIS isn’t as TARDIS proof as you’ve expected it to be…”

 

 

 

“Nonsense, you **need** to sleep Clara. That’s just your exhaustion talking,” The Doctor insisted, “the TARDIS is perfectly safe from the keeping things outside, **_outside._** ”

 

 

 

 **_*Knock_ ** _* **Knock** * **Knock**_

 

 

 

But the Time Lord was proven wrong once again. As the door of his room was heard being knocked on they both turned their heads to the source of the sound.

 

 

 

“…As I was saying?” She told him as he followed the Doctor who was now heading for the door grabbing along his sonic from a nearby bedside table along the way. They stood behind the door as it hammered behind them from the other side. As they waited for whoever had been knocking to pass, convincing that no one was present the Doctor had at least begun formulating some sort of plan on what they should do next.

 

 

 

“So about your room… _what was wrong with it again?_ ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took away the chance at a blink of an eye. Wink. Wink. *Laughs menacingly next to the Master.*
> 
> Ah... anyways, thanks for reading once again. I might have next chapter up next by next week depending on how I feel.
> 
> PS. I feed on reviews and Kudos are much appreciated as always.
> 
> See you guys later. :)


	9. Chapter 9

 

“Oh yes… Now I see why you wanted to bring me to your bedroom: Everything’s missing.”

 

 

Clara stood there agape as she stood in the middle of her now empty room, “No… no, no, no, no… look, you don’t understand it was all _normal_ , bed, wardrobe and the lot! That **_thing_** must have taken _everything_ ,”

 

 

The Human companion looked at the Doctor, searching for an explanation from him. The Time Lord then entered her room from the freezing corridor, to prove himself that everything in the room _had_ gone.

 

 

“Well at least we know where your letter went… it’s taken it along with it.” He mentioned. _Anyway,_ it _was_ a theory but he blamed it nevertheless. He’d just want to prove to Clara that it hadn’t been him- he wouldn’t go as far as taking any of her personal possessions from her.

 

 

“… _but **Doctor**_ , It’s not **_just_** the letter,” she turned to face him and saw that her distraught, “all… all my possessions are gone… especially _Mum’s book. I’ve lost her book._ I left it in here,” she turned her back to him and indicated at where the supposed bedside drawer would’ve been, “I’ve lost her… _again_.”

 

 

The Doctor was careful to approach and had his usual smiling expression quickly wiped off his face. He took cautious steps towards her, “ _Clara…”_ but he was unwilling to let her go all eyes and teary so he hugged the unsuspecting companion before so.

 

 

“This is what _**friends**_ do right?” he muttered to her in his embrace, “I’m still quite rusty in all this- when I’m the one initiating the hugs. I’m sorry if I’m getting this all wrong, _this_ is… comforting and- should… I stop talking?”

The Time Lord allowed her to have her moment as she moved to rest her head on his left shoulder, holding back unshed tears, “ _No…_ actually, keep doing… that. I, I don’t mind…” the companion croaked back, “…have you ever felt this before Doctor? Like, you never know how much you really miss someone unless you realize how absent they are in your life? You’d think that you’ve moved on but still… it’s just with all that’s recently happened to me… sometimes, _sometimes I want to feel selfish and hope that it was all a dream,_   that she wasn't  _ **dead**_ and that...   _ **that it had been someone entirely else…?”**_

 

 

“ _Yes,_ I have. _Too many times,”_ he replied kindly, it was true of course... he had experienced it all before, “ ** _but_** I’m sure we’ll get your book back _and that letter_ , one way or another. I do control time and space, apparently they call me a _Time Lord_ because of it.”

 

 

Clara, however, did not evoke a response. The _Time Lord_ also noticed that she had tensed and was unmoving. The Doctor thought it was time to stop hugging thinking that his response had caused this reaction from her and before quickly releasing her from his embrace he noticed that she’d immediately had him caught as she locked her hands together from behind his head.

 

 

“ _Doctor_ ,” the companion uttered onto his jumper, “there’s _something_ right in front of me…”

 

 

“What… you mean, me?” the Doctor retorted humorously, “I **am** the, **_Big Bad Time Lord._** ”

 

 

“ _No,_ rather it’s there… behind you” Then suddenly he felt the force of the wind hit his back and immediately knew how dire their situation was, “If this is how we’re going out, I wouldn’t mind it being like this…” She confessed and hugged the Time Lord by the chest, tightly.

 

 

Instead he swiftly turned his head around, then the rest of his body as Clara reluctantly unfastened herself from him. The Doctor drew his sonic out in front of him, of course not as a threatening weapon but his chance to scan the being before them whilst his other hand had instinctively grasped onto Clara’s left arm, moving her behind him.

 

 

“Sorry Clara but this isn’t how we’re _going out_ as you say. It’s **_far_** too terribly early. _Far, far too early..._ ” He exclaimed in front of the wisp of light which was now moving erratically around them.

 

 

“ _When I clasp your arm, you **run**_ ,” he spoke through his teeth, “run to the console and get the TARDIS to land. No buts- just _run.”_ Clara was not going to let that happen, knowing what happened when he’d told her to leave him in this situation before: It didn’t go out as great as he’d planned.

 

 

Although before she could assert a syllable back to him she was immediately hushed, “ _No… NO BUTS._ I know I’m an idiot, a very big one that is but I really don’t see a way out of this Clara, unless you do what I say. Please, _please_ trust me… _this time, please._ Don’t worry too much about me I’ll be fine, I’ll distract it and I’ll meet you there. _”_

Clara nodded and agreed to his plans and thought that this was _good_. She did say that they needed to work on trusting one another and this may be the ultimate test for them both, “Alright, I trust you…” she settled, “I trust that you’ll come back for me...  _Yes?_ ”

 

 

“Yes.” The Doctor assured.

 

 

“And if you don’t…” she struggled to even think about that possibility, “I’ll get very, very angry… **_so please don’t_** _-_ don’t make me feel angry.”

“I promise, I won’t,” The Doctor responded with a simper and a slight nod before confronting the wisp once again, “Hey you!” he called at it and then it began surrounding him, “Yes you, the very bright and windy one! You see… I think you’ve made a mistake entering my ship because I’m known as the Doctor. _Do you know who I am?_ Many fear me and you should too!”

 

 

Slowly he began retreating back towards the door pushing Clara behind him, she gave her a half-glance to warn her, “And what are you? You’re nothing against me!” he taunted, “I’m a Time Lord and I’ve met even more frightening creatures than you! _You’re…_ you’re just a hyperactive Chihuahua- that’s what you are compared to them!”

 

 

Then all it took was a quick clutch to the arm and Clara was gone, racing on bare foot to the console room. The Doctor continued to catch the attention of the entity as he waved his arms at it. Although it didn’t seem interested at the Time Lord but it had acknowledged his presence nonetheless and thought to hinder him by giving him a cut on the arm by some unexplained force, much to the irritation of the Doctor. Then it blew right past him, following the companion instead.

 

 

“Stop, **_stop!_** What are you doing?! _I’m_ the threat here, **_me-_** _The Big Bad **Time Lord**_ **,** ” he cried as he chased it, “ _NOT CLARA, you don’t want her. She’s not in your interest, she’s Human: she’s done nothing wrong!”_ As the Time Lord quickened his pace to keep up, holding his sonic he pressed at the button, emitting a frequency halting the entity from advancing towards the console room.

 

 

“Aha! You don’t like that do you?” He cheered in his little victory, “Now, I just have to stay here and wait until-” his victory, however, was short lived as the materialisation of the TARDIS caused him to suddenly tip backwards catching the Doctor off-guard, making him lose his grip on the sonic momentarily allowing its small window of escape. 

 

 

The Doctor shouted profanity in Gallifreyan, although the TARDIS had translated it him saying something more _benign,_ “ _‘damn it’_ **is not** even remotely close…” and now that he knew that Clara was in the console room he would put one of his other plan into action, then took it as his cue to start running back into the depths of the TARDIS to take a shortcut, turning left two corridors back as he telepathically commanded the TARDIS to move the console room closest to his position.

 

 

Clutching at his profusely bleeding left arm he dismissed it as a minor injury as he continued to sprint towards his destination… _to Clara._ Thinking that he’d so easily lost the entity within the ship he’d soon find out that he’d made a mistake to think such thing as the entity was now hot on his trail.

 

 

Finally after running for another 30 seconds he saw the console room slowly appear at the end of the corridor and even better, he could see that Clara was standing near the exit of the ship revealing the desert-like surface of a planet before them. He continued on running, jumping over the steps and out of the ship grabbing her hand along with him to the exit and onto the alien surface, although as he turned around she found that she was latching onto the inside handle of the door,

 

 

“Doctor, what’s happened to your… arm?”  She stared at it intently, worried. Despite his injury looking quite severe it really didn’t need to be a cause for concern, he was a Time Lord after all- he’d heal and what really was a cause for concern was the fact that Clara Oswald was still inside the ship with that _thing._ All she needed to do was take another step forward and then he would shut the door.

“Clara what are you doing?! **_Come on_** ,” he said hurriedly with his uninjured arm outstretched ready whilst his other hand was still grabbed dearly onto hers, “Why are you still in there? _Please Clara_ , please come with me!”

 

 

“Doctor, I can’t…”

 

 

“Why not?” he exhaled tightly, “Why can’t you just take another step, why does it seem to be daunting prospect to you? Just **_another step_** Clara, is all it takes.”

 

 

“I’m sorry… you’ve remained to our promise but I haven’t. I sound like a hypocrite talking about the fact we should work on our trust when I was the one to break it after all,” the companion stared at the Time Lord unblinkingly, she sighed before continuing, “Doctor… look at where the TARDIS is currently standing on… more than half of this ship is dangling in the air above a ravine to god knows where- it's a miracle that I'm not down there already. Now I don’t know if it was my fault for landing the ship so to fix my mistake she’s made me decrease the mass of her interior and since I'm the only mass that's keeping _your_ ship balanced, if I dare move this leg, then I fall with her. So _…just_ _go…_ ”

 

 

“Clara… _you haven’t broken any promises,_ **no,** you haven’t broken my trust **_at all_**. Is that it? Tell it’s all I have to say to come to me? _Please…”_ the Time Lord pleaded, “I’m practically begging here Clara.”

 

 

“Doctor... listen to what I've just said. _It's not **that-**_ ”

 

 

“Then _what is?_ ” he bellowed, his voice evidently turning brittle.

 

 

Clara looked downcast and shook her head, sighing,“I… don’t trust you… making a decision between the TARDIS and me… **_now_** I’m volunteering. Either you save me and never find your ship again _**or,**_ ” she held her other hand in front of him, stopping the Time Lord from entering the ship, “I save your ship, you’re longest lasting companion who’s always been there for you **_and_** a 50/50 chance of me surviving the fall- the companion, _a companion-_ the impossible girl that can only ever go so far. _Doctor,_ this is my ongoing mission- to save you. Now please let go, I’m sure it’ll work out at the end. The TARDIS will protect me and there’s a better chance of finding where the TARDIS and I will end up if you go towards civilization. I’m sure you’ll find help there…”

 

 

“Clara… you know I’m never taking that chance,” he whispered to her gravelly, “listen to what you’re saying, _50/50?_ It’s ridiculous. What if when I finally do find the TARDIS and find that you’ve received the wrong end of the stick? What then?”

 

 

“I’m sure you’ll find another companion worthy of replacing me…” she forced herself to tell him that impassively, ignoring the strain in her throat that was threatening to spill out of her voice.

 

 

“What, so, are you saying that my companions are expendable? That’s what they are? Their sole purpose is to help in cause until I sent them away or something else does it for them? **_Clara please,_** I need to take responsibility.” he retorted.

 

 

“I-” the human uttered, a single tear had already rolled past her cheek, “I’m just another of your other companions, best friends, or more than a friend, **_friends_** _._ I just thought that I wouldn’t be the last, that’s all… So _please_ let me **_go_**. You don’t always have to take full responsibility. _It’s my fault._ ”

 

 

“No it isn’t, I made you do it… w-why won’t you let me take your place? Clara, WHY CAN’T I BE THE ONE WITH THAT 50/50?” he tried reasoning with her. “ ** _Surely, I’d have more of chance of surviving?_** _”_

 

 

“I won’t let you risk it,” she persisted, explaining further, “I won’t let you **_die again._** ”

 

 

“Clara, I won’t die- _I’ll… just… regenerate…_ ” He eventually heard himself say. Then their gazes met and locked for what Clara thought would be her last time. It was so quick that she almost hadn’t noticed as she was swept away on a tidal wave of emotions. He let his grasp go. The deed was done and now the entity was quickly closing towards her. She couldn’t believe that he’d done it... **_she wouldn't._**

 

 

>>>

 

 

 

...

 

It was a sunny summer’s day in the human moon colony of Minchertazaniolu. According to their calendar it was the year 3358 and life was relatively peaceful. Everyone in the village was anticipating the unveiling of a new attraction that took place yearly during the fete. It was where everyone would bid nearly their entire months’ worth of money just to get hold possession of. It was just how life was like on Louria’s moon and Louria was quite obviously the colossal, majestic sight of the planet they were orbiting shown in their blue sky.

 

 

There were women, men and children dressed in simple robes, slightly altered depending on gender and with differing colours from shades of brown, red and orange. Some of the children stayed besides their parents as they went around the stalls looking at the products and seeing if anyone would actually be interested in buying the home built inventions. However, most of the children were running around together or playing with their recently bought toy. Or at least they were before breaking it as the wail of a child could be heard. Many passing by would see him sat on the sandy ground with what remained of their toy which was in two parts.

 

 

Right then he could have definitely become the centre of attention if he hadn’t been hushed by his mother who had now picked her child up as everyone within the village square listened to an announcement.

 

 

“Gather round, gather round! Welcome villagers of Gubiana, we welcome you to our humble village and colony!” a village man exclaimed walking around a draped object that was shaped like a box; obviously to attract attention. There were rumours that it was probably just another warp pulse chamber but some says that it could be a the first prototype of a portable vortex manipulator, “Right, we’re starting off quick because we think that this may be an interest to some, so if we may gather round the object of interest!”

 

 

As he adjusted the microphone downwards, a stumpy, short man arrived on stage. Many knew who he was- it was the auctioneer, Mr. Gianni and he was getting set to start. He waited until enough people gathered around before the announcer, who was in fact his son, unveiled this year’s attraction up for bidding then declared the starting price of 8000 credits. They were met by mixed results as some found the object it completely fascinating thinking it was some sort of antiquity and began putting their numbers up to show, _even the mother of the wailing child had held hers high_ , but many were completely disappointed with what they saw although stayed to watch the auction- wanting to find out more about the _‘object of interest’_ and who ended up with it with how much.

 

 

The auction had taken at least 12 minutes due to minor complications here and there and the size of bidders which were nearly the entire village- around 200 people. However, _their_ village was relatively small compared to the towns in _Minchertazaniolu_. An auction there would have at least taken several hours and it wouldn’t be as thrilling and intense as some would argue.

 

 

“And the blue box, for a record breaking 28 500 credits goes to… the beautiful woman with the dark dress! I assume you are a visitor of our colony. We welcome you! Please, will you come up to the lectern and microphone- we’d love to hear a few words!” the announcer insisted with his usual charm.

 

 

“ ** _Oh, I am honoured!_** Hold on, coming up there now!” she chirped moving through the crowds who was staring at her bizarre apparel and coming to the conclusion that she definitely was a foreigner and more so with her accent, “’scuse me, sorry!”

 

 

“Now most of you may be wondering what is inside the box! Now, we’ll show you what you all have missed from losing your bids to this unique and intricate looking machine!” Using an odd looking device the announcer placed it on the key hole to unlock the door that was keeping its secrets sealed. The villagers were anticipating the reveal and some were even already regretting why they hadn’t placed a higher bid to seal the win for themselves but the woman was definitely a tough competitor- she had definitely looked wealthy too.

 

 

“If you don’t mind, **_Miss_** , I’m afraid I haven’t caught your name!” the Announcer called at the woman who was wading through the crowd still.

 

 

“Oh you really aren’t far off my dear!” she cupped her hand around her mouth and shouted across to him, “MY NAME IS MISSY!”

 

 

However the temptation of finding out what was inside the box was too much for him as he offered to show the people inside the enigma without giving Missy a say in all of this, _technically it was **hers** now._   _"Do we dare to look inside?"_ The crowd chorused in yeses or grunts of approval prompting him to swing it open to reveal a room that was bigger on the inside. Many muttered amongst them with this newfound discovery. This technology was definitely beyond their comprehension and what was especially sensational was the wisp of light that had suddenly came out from it. They marvelled at what they thought was an innocent light show. The children who were once crying had also been mesmerized by it and in the delight of their parents had stopped being irate and were even enjoying it.

 

 

“ _Whoopsies_ , **_well_** it was _their_ mistake in opening the TARDIS. Now they’re stuck with an unwanted pest- they’ll have a hard time trying to deal with **_that._** _”_ Chuckling in her own amusement she took the chance of escape as she ran into the ship shutting the door behind her whilst the humans were distracted with the floating entity that she's used to her advantage.

 

 

Looking through the viewfinder she studied it in interest, her lips puckered and her perfect eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, “ _Oh, what’s this? …_ Well that **_is_** a pity.” She witnesses a completely different scene occurring outside, as she saw that humans panic and run away from the area as she saw a few of them disappear off the face of the moon, "No matter... **_I do_** have myself the Doctor’s TARDIS **_and_** I've possibly gotten rid of the entire colony which is a win-win in my books! …Now why would he have left this old thing lying around?”

 

 

“ _HELLOOOO, ANYONE IN ‘ERE? Oh Doctooor? Ozzieee…?_ ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... difficult chapter. Just wanted to move the story forward so here's another!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Clara if they were to make a travel programme, basically.

_“Clara, I won’t die- I’ll… just… regenerate…” He eventually heard himself say. Then their gazes met and locked for what Clara thought would be her last time. It was so quick that she almost hadn’t noticed as she was swept away on a tidal wave of emotions. He let his grasp go. The deed was done and now the entity was quickly closing towards her. She couldn’t believe that he’d done it._

_Without a moment’s hesitation he’d charged at her, catching her off guard in the thought that he might have actually just made the decision to let her go. Pulling her at her waist he tackled her onto the ground beside him before she could do anything else so terribly stupid. The TARDIS then threatened to fall. Gravity took charge. He saw it fall into the abyss._

_“Why… why did you do it? You should have left us… now the TARDIS? It’s gone.”_

_The perfect hug is one that you seem to melt into each other’s arms. It’s when you close your eyes find that your surroundings quieten. Then you lose track where you are except in an embrace and feel like you have no worries and no fears but peace and comfort. That was what the Doctor gave her, completely._

_“I can’t lose you now. I’m a very selfish person Clara,” he lulled, “Please, stay with me… and besides you’ve been misled.  I bet the TARDIS had planned this and I have a feeling that this won’t be the last time we’ll see her. Come on let's go...”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Walking in the bearing heat of the Sun both remained in relative silent as one lead the other to civilization. The planet was semi-arid in climate throughout, meaning grassland and shrub land everywhere in all directions. Silence was good because it gave both parties time to have some alone time to themselves and what was even more obvious was the fact that they weren’t ready to discuss the incident involving _his_ ship.

 

 

He had said that they had at least 2 hours cover to get to the nearest village which was 10 miles from where they were and that was if they had incredible stamina and were to run the whole way: which clearly was not the case. She would just have to hope that he knew where they were actually going, if it was safe and if they would make it and so far they had only covered an half and hours’ worth.

 

 

“How far is it now?” the woman had asked him, half-knowing already what she would expect him to say.

 

 

“Realistically… with breaks in between it would still least 3 if not 4 hours to reach the village.” The man answered, “Sorry.”

 

 

The woman of course had noticed the wound not long before their voyage towards civilization. She found it difficult to break the silence that she had set between them in the first place, as if she was trying to prove something. Once she had eventually addressed the injury to him the man was unwilling to let her attend to him at first, claiming that it would heal eventually and was not of her concern; the woman was having none of it.

 

 

“We’ve got to do something about that…” she told him coolly. She was careful to make it seem that she wasn’t concerned about him since he would just dismiss her to keep his ego intact.

 

 

“You, have nothing to worry about- superior physiology, if you remember…” he argued.

 

 

“WELL, I’M NOT HAVING YOU BLEED ALL OVER THE PLACE…” she huffed, his tenacity proved to be quite annoying at times. “Well …” now she said calmly, “I’ll just have to keep a distance from you. There may be predators that will be eager to have you for their kill.”

 

 

“NO,” he asserted, “you have to stay close to me, can’t risk losing you again.” Then walking towards a tree which oddly resembled a baobab, they decided to take a break there. In fact, to her the whole place looked like the African savanna back on Earth, from the fauna and flora there really wasn’t anything that looked remotely alien to her. For all she knows they could actually be on Earth right now, perhaps from another time period and not some alien moon the Time Lord said they were on, galaxies away: it was comforting thought at least.

 

 

Resting their backs, sat down by the trunk of the tree she told the man again about his wound which resulted in him sighing in restlessness, “Clara… I said-”

 

 

“FINE, fine,” she held her hands out in defeat, “I won’t ask again…”

 

 

Rolling up his torn jumper sleeve however, he showed her the extent of the damage. He saw her fatigued eyes widen, “That’s nothing?! Why hasn’t it healed yet, don’t you have your regenerative cells to deal with that?”

 

 

“Actually… you do have a point in that matter,” he took notice, “must be the entity. It might have hindered the healing process… it did that to me.” Then he decided to take a closer look for himself, he admits- it was actually beginning to worry him. Like Clara said it should have already begun to heal.

 

 

“Okay…” he said in a soft-spoken voice, his face near the wound even more closely to examine it, in such a way that if he’d stared any harder it would magically begin to heal, “Since you’ve been bothering me about this, how would we start to think to treat it?”

 

 

Hearing no immediate answer he quickly took a glance at his companion who’d quickly untied a bandage from her wrist, “No… actually, Clara, forget I’d asked,” seeing that she hadn’t stopped he gently seized her other hand to stop herself unwrapping and revealing the damage he had done to her. The guilt struck him hard as he saw the bandage fall on her lap showing the slightly bruised skin underneath. He found himself examining her wrist instead but she quickly pulled away before he could take a second glance, “Oh Clara…”

 

 

“Doctor, really…? Here, you look worried about an insignificant swelling and bruise over a profusely bleeding wound?”

 

 

“But… I did this-”

 

 

“…And you apologized about it which I then forgave you quickly afterwards.” She replied resolutely, “Forgive and forget you said…”

 

 

They remained at peace as Clara began dressing the Doctor’s wound and that was of course after having dissuaded him from him doing it himself. Clara insisted instead, after all the recent experiences with a bandage and it was clearly quite painful as the Doctor flinched slightly when she laid the cotton over the open wound and wrapped it around his arm. After tying off the dressing she even took the time to rip the bloodied sleeve off the arm hole which was achieved with a sharp stone she’d found on the ground. She didn’t mind really, it wasn’t even his holey jumper just one of his grey ones he’d put on.

 

 

“There you go, all done…” they stood up ready to continue on catch up on wasted time but after examining the Time Lord before her she couldn’t help but a giggle to herself. Remember when she was giving the Doctor the silent treatment? Perhaps, she’s already forgotten. Grabbing the sharp rock by her feet again and she held it out to him in jest, “Maybe we should do the same to the other side… so that it matches…? Look at us… we’re in pyjamas in a savanna and I’m barefoot.”

 

 

“Well that could prove to be a problem. The terrain here is quite rough…” the Doctor mentioned who’s already taken another two steps of the journey, “I’m surprised that you’ve lasted that long…”

 

 

“It’s not the first time I’ve walked long distances barefooted,” Clara told as she caught up with his pace, “There was that one time where I was at a party and one of my heels broke. Long story short, I had to walk across London to get home…”

 

 

“You’ll carry me though if I get tired?” She asked him after a while.

 

 

“What now?” the Time Lord implored, “…Alright, hop on,” and he even stood in the correct stance, arms stretched behind him, palms up, knees bent. Turning his head to anticipate the fact that he was about to be climbed on he saw that the companion had alternatively grabbed his uninjured arm and continued walking.

 

 

“I thought you wanted to mount me?” He mentioned. Clara snorted in laughter as she quickly bent forwards; he was quick to ask her what was funny, “What is it?”

 

 

“I was joking you idiot… and you’ve got that arm of yours, don’t want to cause any more damage.” Then as they continued walking through the grassland, the Doctor thought long and hard. She noticed him make a face as his eyes widened in realization and his mouth opened in an almost shocked ‘O’ shape.

 

 

“Oh…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eventually, the duo had arrived at the village at sunset. It was quaint from when they had seen it from the horizon. As well as being quaint, it was entirely quiet outside at night. Either it was routine or that they could be in hiding _this usually was the case_ but Clara could only speculate.

 

 

Arriving at this time had caused a few complications- they had no decent place of lodging as nearly all of innkeepers wouldn’t allow them in and also the fact they had no money: so they had to resort to a rather dilapidated looking inn right at the border of the village. As they entered they soon discover that the inn had also accommodated a bar and that it was filled mostly with humans and a mix of what Clara assumed to be alien travellers sat drinking their liquor, socializing and generally enjoying their time.

 

 

After asking the Time Lord why there were so many of her kind around, he made it known to her that this moon was in fact a human colony- which would explain the familiar surroundings. He then insisted for her to find a seat and table to rest on whilst he finds themselves a room for the night. Wanting to ask him how he would afford anything, she felt that it was too much for her to think. She just wanted some sleep. She didn’t mind how and where she did it, the placed looked civil enough and she was sat at the table furthest from anyone: Clara really needed a moment where she could just shut her eyes and **_sleep_**.

 

 

Alas, when she woke up it was a few hours later and suspecting that is was well into the evening, she sees more of the locals crowded inside the bar. She’d also recognized people sat beside her at her table as she saw that all the seats and tables were occupied- they probably had thought that she had passed out drunk. There also was alien music being played, the closest she could describe it to be is what kids on Earth called it, dubstep. Frankly, she was annoyed at the fact that she’d woken up to rambunctious electronic music and there was even a show going on at the other end of the room involving a lap dancer. How in the universe could anyone possibly sleep in this place? She can’t even believe it was even an inn.

 

 

Noticing that she had woken up the people rather two humans with their alien lady friend decided to converse with her,

 

 

“Evening beautiful,” the darker haired initiated, “rough night?”

 

 

“Business is busy as usual I presume?” a light haired human joined in. He had his arms wrapped around the alien woman who was feeding him with some sort of seeded fruit.

 

 

“What?” Clara responded loudly over the noise, “I’m not sure I understand, maybe you’ve mistaken me for somebody else?”

 

 

“No not at all... someone’s asked to look after you, said he’ll come back for you soon,” after opening his mouth to be given food he continued, “your client… maybe? Popular with the ladies and men, it’s that potent aura he’s giving off- acts like a sex magnet.”

 

 

Clara scrunched her nose and rubbed at her temple, did she really look like one? “ ** _Look, I am not a-_** **_I_** don’t have a client and **_I_** don’t work for anyone.”

 

 

“Well so-rry! It’s just that… with that outfit, it looks like you’re desperate to find some money. **_Quick_**.”

 

 

“Yes I know I look like it but I’m not into that… I just had a…wardrobe malfunction,” she laughed nervously, “It’s just something I’d like to make clear….”

 

 

The light haired human started chortling at her excuse, although he had genuinely believed that it had been the case for her, “Yes it does happen from time to time… you make me laugh, uh what’s your name uh Miss,”

 

 

“Clara, name’s Clara…,” she replied with a dismissive gesture, “also… actually do you mind telling me what that person looks like?”

 

 

“Hmm… interested in him? Can’t blame you… he really is quite something. Bronwen and I here might even ask if he’s interested in you know… _if he’s into_ -”

 

 

“Stop, please…” Clara blinked hard stretching her arm and hand to stop them from saying anymore, “Just tell me what he looks like!”

 

 

“You mean you haven’t seen him?” The dark haired presumably called Bronwen remarked.

 

 

“Well she was passed out during the whole event… well a shame really, it was the nights’ main attraction,” the other corrected before answering Clara, “He’s the one… you know the tall one with the grey, curly hair-”

 

 

Suddenly with the newfound information the human woman stood up on her tip toes to look for the Time Lord, “Alright, thanks for the info. I better go now.” Clara told them brusquely. It was him wasn’t it? It has to be… he always gets into these sorts of **_things_** , she thought. Finding that it was near impossible to see anything from her height she walked towards the crowd of people, hoping that somehow she’d be able to spot the Time Lord there- if he was even in the vicinity.

 

 

When she quickly saw the possibility that the Time Lord might not be in the building she began asking people around her of where this man could possibly be and where she could find him. Although it have proved to be futile as she was quickly angered at the thought that the Doctor might have abandoned her and even more from the fact that the women had laughed at her, telling her to look elsewhere since they claimed to be the one who’ll find the elusive ‘Doctor’ and that she had no chance against them.

 

 

As Clara stood on the corner of the room weighing her options she decided on asking the innkeeper if he has seen him. He had said that he was looking for a room so there may be a good chance that he’d seen or been encountered by the Doctor.

 

 

“Hi, uh… have you per chance seen someone called the Doctor?” she inquired.

 

 

The man took a glance at her and thought of quickly dismissing the girl but as he took a second glance he thought to ask her name.

 

 

“I’m Clara, Clara Oswald,” she replied eagerly, “the Doctor’s… companion?”

 

 

With both her fingers crossed behind her she waited for the man’s response to tell her where he saw the Time Lord last, however instead she was asked to follow him into a room where Clara discovered to be the actual inn of the place. As she continued following the innkeeper, she asked him where he was leading her but stopped in time in front of a door with the number twelve with vacant and engaged signs: it was showing her the latter- now she knew exactly what was happening.

 

 

Forcefully, he knocked on the door twice before opening the door and offering it to her, “You’re very lucky Miss Oswald, you’re his first out of many- he says he has a list…” he said whispering to her. Clara was given no time to respond as he pushed her into the room and closed the door shut revealing a dim room with a bed, a door to what she presumed was the bathroom and a few decorations hanging on the wall. She immediately found the Time Lord laying on one the right side of the bed in the soldier sleeping position.

 

 

Tentatively Clara began to ask for an explanation, “Doctor? Why are you here?”

 

 

“Clara!” he exclaimed albeit still lying down tucked in bed, “I knew you’d find me here, do you… do you want to sit down?” he patted on the bed signifying the space beside him. Clara accepted his offer and as she saw him more clearly in the light she found that he looked like he was in quite a bad shape and with another step forward, what the light also revealed was the Time Lord was _not_ wearing his torn jumper; he wasn’t wearing a top entirely!

 

 

The companion halted before she could sit herself down and quickly looked away in embarrassment, “ _Doctor…?_ ”

 

 

“Hmm?”

 

 

“You should have warned me beforehand but… **_don’t tell me you’re naked underneath?_** ”

 

 

“What if I am?” He suggested with a simper.

 

 

“No Doctor… I’m serious… _why are you-_ no, don’t tell me- you didn’t…”

 

 

“No of course not Clara. I wouldn’t do such things,” he told her with conviction in place of the grin, “and if that was the case it isn’t of your personal concern.”

 

 

“ ** _Oh it would certainly be!_** ” The companion seethed her hands now on her hips her glare, threatening.

 

 

“And why would that be? You aren’t my caretaker?”

 

 

“I-I…” Clara face palmed rubbing her tired eyes in exasperation, “Why- why don’t we start this conversation again, Okay?”

 

 

“Thank you for _err_ inviting me to your room, **_Doctor…_** you don’t know _how_ **_much_** I regretted **_my time_** downstairs…”

 

 

“My pleasure… **_Clara._** ” she heard him answer in his slurred Scottish brogue.

 

 

Then the human noticed something amiss about him. It would probably explain his recent abnormal behaviour that is to say from how usually the Time Lord is, “Hold on… Doctor, are you drunk?” she challenged him.

 

 

To her surprise Clara was given a straightforward answer and not some made up nonsense on the spot, “Yes and that is why I’m lying down like this. ’m trying to metabolise the alcohol in my system.

 

 

Clara gave him a slight nod, “Okay… and one last thing how did you manage to get yourself a room? Last time I saw you, you had no money… you didn’t sell your sonic did you?”

 

 

Shuffling on the bed the Time Lord moved his head to find a comfier spot on the pillow, “ _Correction,_ **our room** but _no_ … I did not sell the sonic- I won a bet and earned a lot from it… ‘s how I got ‘em.”

 

 

“…What did the bet involve?” Clara inquired further as she watched the Time Lord move around the bed restlessly.

 

 

“Hmm…most shots of vodka in 5 minutes…” he fesses up, “but I won it for you… **_my Clara…_** ”

 

 

“Of course you did, they had no chance against you,” Clara said wearily, “you’re an idiot, Doctor Idiot.”

 

 

“Thank you, I feel much better already…”

 

 

Rolling an eye at the sarcastic remark Clara stood rocking on the spot as enough time passed before Clara could think of another subject to talk about before the silence became awkward, “So… uh do you mind putting your… jumper back on?”

 

 

“Oh!” The Time Lord sat up, “I _am so_ sorry Clara. I didn’t mean to offend…” and quickly he reached for the tattered grey jumper and put it over himself then shouted ‘ _ta dah!’_ even with the accompanied jazz hands, “they had told me that the market were closed before sunset so I hadn’t been able to get anything but-”

 

 

“Doctor… stop it. Stop ridiculing yourself. I just thought that you wouldn’t feel comfortable with me around _and_ seeing you half naked.”

 

 

“ _Yes yes…!”_ The Time Lord dismissed, “but **_look_** at THIS!” as he retrieved the item of mystery from beside him it was revealed to Clara to be some sort of _…_

“Shoes?”

 

 

“I know it isn’t akin to your women’s _designer footwear_ but it was all I could do providing the resource and time.”

 

 

“You made this?” Clara said as he collected the footwear from him and ambled towards the window for better illumination. She was impressed. The craftsmanship was excellent and he had even managed to do a little embroidery to make it unique to her, “wow… you never do fail to surprise me…” she uttered, “how…? Is **_this_** what you were _actually_ doing in here?”

 

 

He nodded at her in response, “Time Lords are not only just very resourceful,” he mentioned to her before suddenly getting out of bed, flinging the quilt off him, “they are also **_very good_** with their _hands…”_

 

 

Clara felt his presence closing between them from behind her. She continued to look out from the window into the distance, bowing her head slightly hiding her face behind her hair. _Did he really just say that?_ Clara blamed the drink although he had made suggestions like this before with his bed before… _No this one was a little bit too extreme._ She thought to herself.

Just before the Doctor could take another step forward, she spun around arms crossed and with her lips bit, unsure of how to proceed from his comment.

 

 

 

“Woah... _woah_ keep your shirt on…” Clara remarked pressing a finger on his chest as she carefully manoeuvred herself so that she was situated right in front of the bathroom. She really needed to get herself away from the drunken Time Lord. _Was he drunk? What he could be saying might actually true and this could all have been an act. Hah, you and your delusional thoughts, Clara Oswald._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated as always.
> 
> *Expect Missy to appear quite soon (like in a few chapters).


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS CHAPTER 11, DUE TO MY POOR ORGANISATION I'VE SKIPPED A CHAPTER!
> 
> Sono io is Italian for 'It's me'  
> Thanks, Google Translate.
> 
> If you're not accustomed with 'hotel' terminology- Interconnecting rooms are next to each other in a hotel, connected by a door whereas a double bedroom will be one double bed to sleep two people and for couple suites... well they're self-explanatory.  
> 

“Now if you’ll excuse me… I need to use the bathroom.” Nodding to him with her lips pressed into a thin line she made her escape, slamming the door quickly behind her. There she found solace but as Clara proceeded to wash up in the bathroom sink. Yet, briefly after as she was about done, a clunk and creak was heard from underneath and not long following, as if the universe was playing a prank on her the inevitable happened.

 

 

“ _OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!?”_ Clara bellowed frantically trying to stop the scalding hot water spraying all over what little remained of her clothing.

 

 

“ _Clara?”_ with a knock, a voice inquired from behind the door, “ _what’s going on?”_

_“HOT, hot…!”_ by now she was looking for every available permeable material that could help stop the flooding, frantically searching for flannels and throwing them on the swamped floor. Sooner or later, Clara found that her efforts were in vain. As she left the disaster area she was met the Time Lord who had held the door open for her with an available towel in hand. Waddling closer, he placed it around and on her shoulder with her back facing him.

 

 

Hearing the still audible burst pipe Clara breathed in deeply to extort a long drawn sigh then kicked the door shut. “Clearly a low budget hotel wasn’t fit for us…”

 

 

 _“ **Clearly…”**_ was her response as he saw her handily slip the shoes on.

 

 

“Well I… I think we’d get ourselves better accommodation? We have the money to do so… and I’ve tested the pillows. Don’t bother testing it yourself- it’s as hard as a brick… so you want to go?” He offered her his hand, “although my mind isn’t functioning as well as it should and be but I think I’ll be fine.”

 

 

She took it without a moment’s hesitation and left the room with him. Whilst meandering throughout the complex the Doctor found it this moment the appropriate time to tell her something,

 

 

“Uh… Clara?”

 

 

“Hmm…?” she groaned tiredly in response still peeved by her dampened clothes.

 

 

“You know there was another reason why I was stuck in that room right?” He looked down at her and saw that she was gazing back with sudden interest her eyebrows roused, “well apparently the females in the room took my victory and sober character to be… attractive. Not long after my victory over the bet I found them flocking all around me… I mean I couldn’t get away they were all over me! Though, who couldn’t resist… right Clara?”

 

 

Expecting to her to be head over heels with his stupid remark of himself, he found that it wasn’t the case as he felt her tug at his arm tighter and looking downcast with a smile which the Doctor could identify was fake. Clearly he had done something to elicit this response from her but he still wasn’t entirely sure what it was. _It was just a joke right? Stupid, stupid, Doctor Idiot!_ He thought in a mantra.

 

 

“…and after being offered with their self-indulgent endeavours- trust me, I couldn’t even believe that it was possible to hear so many vulgar words at one time and the only way to find peace around here was in that room, away from all the women… well that was with the exception of you of course. I’d ask Marek to bring you to me if asked where I was.”

           

 

“Oh yes… I’ve heard,” Clara said bitterly, which shocked her having said it with much feeling… and she couldn’t believe this. She couldn’t help feel jealous and angry about it… those people, the thought of them swarming around the Doctor, “there were even men attracted to you, they even called you a ‘sex magnet’”

 

 

“Really?” the Doctor answered in mock interest, “I do admit though… it is a fitting description.”

 

 

This time the Time Lord smiled in triumph as he’d manage to evoke a response from her as she scoffed at his comment, asking her once again what she’d found so funny she managed to laugh heartily that time which only brought a sense of joy to him. He loves it when she laughs, even more especially when he was the cause of her laughter. He would only ever want genuine smiles and laughter.

 

 

Seizing the moment without warning he carried her in bridal style and quickened his pace as they neared the end of the corridor. Squealing in response Clara quickly addressed her immediate concern, “Doctor, your arm?!”

 

 

“Don’t worry, it’s already healed. Took it’s time though…” he assured her, heavily panting as he continued running.

 

 

“Why are you running?”

 

 

“I saw a group a people heading our way.”

 

 

“Oh, okay… so, when will you let me walk again?”

 

 

“Soon Clara, very soon…” She saw him stare at her with absolute certainty as he bore his icy blue-greys at hers in such a way that it would unlock the secrets of Clara Oswald but as he was stopped by the door that would lead out into the bar he severed the gaze, blinked hard and paused in trepidation. He shouldn’t really be making this decision right now. His mind wasn’t thinking at its full capacity _or so he tells himself_ and now he was about to make a very foolish decision that may cause him everything but at the same time his urges was strong and the alcohol was a very major influence and also: he was very selfish too.

 

 

“Clara,” he cautioned her in a thick and almost tremulous voice, “I do apologize for what’s about to happen, it’s really going to cost me… so just think of it as just acting,”

 

 

Confused as ever, Clara couldn’t have anticipated this from him: not in his state. He had told her that his mind wasn’t functioning properly. He had insisted that he was indeed still quite _drunk_.

 

 

Her eye widened in disbelief and held her breath in anticipation. Then as she realised it was indeed a kiss, she leant closer to him as he captured her lips and grasped her hair tousling it in the process.

 

 

And as they parted she found herself wanting more it had been such an enticing moment that she took her a moment to recover; it had only lasted no less than 5 seconds but the Doctor had forced to think it as _acting._ She’d even tasted the remnants of the alcohol on his lips sending a warm fuzzy feeling all over and an implosion of butterflies within.

However, Clara couldn’t read whether the kiss had been genuine or indeed a fling but she had the suspicion that it had been the latter. If it had been real then why couldn’t he had done it without that warning before hand? _He still couldn’t see her fully,_ is what Clara surmised.

 

 

“W-what was that for?” Clara laughed off anxiously and her cheeks turned bright red.

 

 

“Well it worked didn’t it?” he told her coolly, pointing out her appearance, “You’re all flushed and your hair is a mess. They won’t question a thing though _._ ”

 

 

Just as Clara expected, it wasn’t serious. She was absurd to think of such things from the Doctor, _you don’t see me?_ “What do you mean? You’re telling me I’m going back out there?” she said instead.

 

 

“Yes, of course you are,” he guided her towards the door as he opened it ajar, “Don’t worry– won’t be far behind. Need a distraction.” Then he winked at her.

 

 

“I hate you,” she said through gritted teeth but found a shut door behind her as soon as she turned back around. _Why can’t you see me?_

 

 

It took no less than a second before she was recognised and of course the Doctor’s plan worked, **_not_ ** because as soon as she took a step into the room she felt herself draw the attention of everyone in the room and they looked willing to confront her. She’d even noticed that the volume of the music had been turned down quite noticeably.

 

 

While she headed towards the exit to walk away from the spotlight, _in her annoyance_ , she was called upon, “Hey Clara,” but it wasn’t the Time Lord, “my friends want to talk to you…”

 

 

Muttering back at them not looking behind her she replied excusing herself, “I’m sorry but I have to go…”

 

 

Then suddenly before she could get to the exit she found herself surrounded, “Oh don’t be like that, come on… how was it?” Then she noticed that it were the same two men she’d encountered earlier along with their… _friends… dozens of them actually. Didn’t the Doctor say he wasn’t far behind?_ Clara hoped that he would set whatever plan into action soon. She really did not want to be talking to anyone.

 

 

“How was what?” Clara replied with mock innocence. Everyone began laughing which quite frankly irked the companion even more, “ ** _nothing happened._** ” She’d still insist.

 

 

But of course no one had bought it, “Stubborn girl this one…” a guy remarked.

 

 

“Did you sleep with him?” The same light haired man from earlier inquired.

 

 

“ ** _What?_** ”

 

 

“ ** _Blaine_** , was asking if you were sleeping with him.” _Bronwen_ explained in disdain.

 

 

“Yes I hear what she had said,” Clara replied fuming her arms folded as if to protect herself, “just please leave me alone.”

 

 

“Okay fine,” said the human Clara now knew whose name was **_Blaine_** _, “Just answer the question._ ”

 

 

“ ** _NO, it’s none of anyone’s damn business_** ,” she answered defiantly. _This is acting_ Clara reminded herself _you’ve taught drama classes… now it’s time to put it into use._

 

 

“So **_you are…_** ” one of the alien women surmised.

 

 

“I didn’t say that,” the companion opposed. Right now she couldn’t imagine how dire the situation she’d currently found herself in. She was greatly outnumbered, 5 foot 1 and she couldn’t find the Time Lord anywhere as she sought for him frantically.

 

 

“ _You didn’t say you weren’t- **”**_

****

Clara shook her head at the alien woman, “ ** _You didn’t give me a chance_ …**”

 

 

“Alright then…” Clara took a step back as the woman closed the distance between them, “ ** _Did you sleep with him?_** ” the reptilian woman smiled slyly.

 

 

“ ** _Well did you?!_** _”_ Someone else shouted from the crowd, Clara couldn’t see.  _Now obviously the Doctor is taking his a while to set his plan,_ Clara told herself, _I just have to… buy him some more time._

“ _Well_ what if I did?” Clara found herself say but what she had failed to notice was the Doctor that was in a disguise wearing a helmet with a visor, now stood perplexed whirling a glass of whisky he’d found on a table.

 

 

“You’ve been inside his room, he says he doesn’t let anyone in… only a selected _few.”_

_“_ I’m afraid you have all fallen _victim_ into this rumour, he doesn’t take anyone ‘ _in’_ as you claim,” Clara revealed, “we’re just travellers and I’m ** _just_** his assistant. NOTHING has _happened._ We’re just friends and besides… I’m not into _seniors._ ”

 

 

Although still they insisted, nobody seemed to be fazed by that last comment. The issue with age differences probably wasn’t commonplace here, “Then explain to us why you had come here better dressed but unkempt and glowing? Come on, stop denying. How was the sex?”

 

 

In the attempted act of fleeing once again, she found that she had bumped into someone behind her and as she spun around to apologize she saw that it had been that same person with the helmet she had seen skirting around the place, hanging in the bar rather inauspiciously.

 

 

“S-sorry, I’ll be on my way…” she manages to blurt out, but as she took a second glance at what looked like the dark version of the Stig she found him to be oddly familiar. Clara sighed audibly when the realization dawned upon her. It was the Doctor. _Hah._ _Well here goes his amazing plan…_

Of course with the entirety of the Doctor’s plans there were always major flaws, walking into the crowd wearing what Clara assumed to be a stolen helmet was an example of that since someone might recognise the fact that some stranger was wearing their helmet. Although, it was almost a miracle that nobody found out as they neared their escape.

 

 

“Clara let’s go…” the Time Lord whispered to her and when they made the exit he made sure that it had appeared to have looked like he had made a citizen’s arrest. Clara struggled in his grasp for added effect. They should be awarded with Oscars, Clara thought.

 

 

To the people it had looked like Clara didn’t have a chance but to be led away by the stranger, it caused some to widen their eyes at the sudden abruptness of it all but it no one really did care enough to intervene. Clara was just entertainment and once she was taken out of the scene the crowd soon dispersed to find something else to occupy themselves and perhaps continue on their search for their elusive _Doctor_.

 

 

“Well it really is too bad, Bronwen…” Blaine commented as he swigged his brandy.

 

 

“Yeah,” He sighed in disappointedly, “and just as it was starting to get heated up…”

 

 

However, for Clara and the Doctor it was their only chance of a way out and they were quite grateful to have escaped away from people. Now they were almost speed walking away from the area into the quiet streets of the village. It was fully dark out and almost morning with only the light of a gas giant in the far distance and stars above them to illuminate their way.

 

 

“Thanks again Doctor,” she told him once they were finally outside, “you can… take off that helmet now. How are you even able to see through that?”

 

 

“Do I have to? I want to keep on,” He spoke like a petulant child, “It even has an interface inside which allows me to see infrared!”

 

 

“ ** _Yes that’s very cool and all but…_** Doctor I want you to take that helmet off _your head_.” Clara clarified.

 

                                                                                         

“Well it’s not like it’s going to harm anyone…”

 

 

“Helmet. Off. Now.” His companion ordered to which he complied to.

 

 

“There, happy?” The Doctor looked at Clara with her mock expression of a shocked face, “what? What is it Clara…?”

 

 

“Sorry, I thought for a moment that maybe it had been someone else behind the helmet.” Clara teased. For some reason the Time Lord didn’t take the joke lightly and it wasn’t like what happened with her… _she had been fuelled by jealousy after hearing the fact that other women had been flocking all over the Doctor._ However in his case the Doctor seemed to have a change of mood, he looked… somber.

 

 

“Would it be better if it was? A younger, more appealing face?” he pressed. Clara looked back at him speechless… was this how he’d felt? Actually, thinking back Clara was able to notice a recurring theme for his outbursts. He had felt anger and shame… and it was just know she had managed to piece it together.

 

###

_“Oh let your father pay for you, miss! You heard what he said- he’s got the money to pay for the lot!”_

_“What?” The Doctor replied to the man, “Father? I’m barely her-”_

_“Or why don’t you pay him back on his birthday?”_

_…do that and tell him that the reason that they got no birthday gifts for you,” she turned towards the alien, “was that everyone had to pitch in to buy the candles!”_

_The Doctor looked away as a few erupted into laughter…_

_###_

_“Doctor, everything’s turning grey!”_

_“Now, now…Clara it’s bad enough that my hair is all shades of grey and now you’re telling me that I’ve turned entirely into... how many more shades of grey?...and sooner or later you’ll tell me that you can’t possibly stay around me because of my appearance…”_

_###_

Clara knew now. She knew why the Doctor wouldn’t see her: he couldn’t see himself… he needed to learn to love himself in this incarnation first before he really could share **_his_** love with anyone else. She just wished she’d found this out sooner and she hoped that this was the actual case but, how could she help him?

 

 

“ ** _No…_** ” his companion uttered.

 

 

“I’m so sorry Clara… I was intoxicated, wasn’t thinking properly- I shouldn’t have forced you to… _you know…_ have kissed me _,_ It wasn’t right it was… manipulative of me.” He’d jabbered on…

 

 

“No Doctor look-” Clara addressed to him, “I _really_ enjoyed it nonetheless… and it had definitely felt like you meant it… _right?”_

The Time Lord chose to remain silent, “Doctor, tell me you weren’t drunk then? I even remembered you telling me that you really wanted to do it **_and I know it most certainly is not doing a theatrical performance with me._** ”

 

 

“Then what was it, Clara…” he said quite forebodingly.

 

 

“You tell me.”

 

 

“ _I’m not sure…_ I’m not convinced that I didn’t force you _… **to do it**_. You just didn’t act repulsed in pity of me.”

 

 

Clara’s folded her arms firmly on her chest in response to such utter nonsense. She even halted from walking to get her point across to the Time Lord but instead he’d continued on walking onwards. This prompted her to chase after him pulling at his arm to gain his attention and to stop him from going anywhere,

 

 

“Doctor, stop…” she ordered him in a soft-spoken voice, “That’s not it… and if you don’t believe me, then I dare you… _I dare you to kiss me and find out yourself._ I’ll have you believe me. _”_

 

 

He places his hand on her cheek, caressing it and leant in closer to give her a half hug and nothing more, “ ** _But_** we wouldn’t want anyone seeing us doing anything **_romantic_** Clara…” he said sardonically and pulled away, “we don’t want people thinking that your into **_seniors_** and give the impression that were aren’t **_just friends_** _.”_

_Oh so that’s why he’s acting up…_ Clara acknowledged, “That’s not fair… I played your game **_Doctor_** just as you played me- it was all **_acting_** wasn’t that what you told me?”

 

 

“Well I would have _nominated_ you in the Best Actress category in the Academy Awards… since I found your acting to be so **_convincing._** ”

 

 

“ ** _Likewise…_** ” Clara retorted in anger, “I would have **_awarded_** _you_ in the Best Actor category… _for being so **overdramatic.**_ ”

 

 

He didn’t reply to that either and continued on his way marching away from her. But the companion wouldn’t let him go that easily and she knew she shouldn’t have said what she had earlier on, she had been careless. “ _Okay, I’m sorry for saying what I said earlier!”_ she shouted her message across, _“I didn’t know how much it would have affected you! I am so sorry for being such a bad friend!”_

 

“Friend!” he threw his arms up in the air, “Of course I am! I am a friend- _that’s what I am nothing more… nothing less!”_

_Doctor Idiot! Doctor Idiot! Doctor Idiot! You are a coward- that is what you ARE! You’ve seen how she looks at you. You’ve heard how she gets jealous when you spoke about other women? You’ve felt her heart beat that extra faster when you hug her?_ They both knew that they loved each other _but was it **that** kind of love? _He wasn’t too sure himself. _Clara, Clara- his impossibly amazing girl… why are you everywhere? It’s just Clara… in his thoughts and Clara who he talks to._

“Oh this is getting ridiculous!” Clara stomped as she struggled to match his stride, “ ** _you are still absolutely, most definitely drunk!_** ” _They were hopeless. They were arguing once again, it’s never going to stop was it?_

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOVED THIS CHAPTER UP FROM 11 TO 12 BECAUSE I MISSED OUT A CHAPTER!
> 
>  
> 
> ==========================
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments, constructive criticism is always appreciated!
> 
> Kudos, helps quite a bit too!

 

When the pair finally did find a suitable lodging, it was within a more central area of the village. They noticed that the village wasn’t particularly big or densely built up. Eventually, they had realised that they had walked right in circles quite a few times. What had worried them was the eerie silence of the streets and even more so with the wanted posters pasted all over the walls of homes which feature a photo of a boy, its eyes seemingly following them wherever they go.

 

 

 

_WANTED_

_INFORMATION AS TO THE WHEREABOUTS OF_

_[Insert picture: A child with large eyes and a serious face, from the photo Clara could discern that he had a medium coloured, coiling hair, fair skin and light coloured eyes.]_

_This child was kidnapped from his home within village between 0900 to 1000 hours, 8 rotations ago._

_Address all communications to local authorities._

 

 

 

 

The most terrifying part was the information after which described the suspected kidnapper. It only provided one piece of information and that it had been an alien humanoid. For all Clara knew, it could be another alien shape shifter posing as human that might in fact be some intangible being. It was sure to make her think irrationally and send shivers down her spine.

 

 

 

 

Before entering the inn, the Time Lord waited for his companion who was lagging behind him. Clara was hugging herself to stop her body from shivering violently. Now she felt limp and found breathing an absolute chore. She blamed the Time Lord, nonetheless. Having found haven she entered the building and felt the warmth of the surrounding air within.

 

 

 

 

“Hello sir, can I help you sir?” A female worker greeted.

 

 

 

 

“Hello yes, I’d like to get a room for the night.” The Time Lord immediately inquired one of the workers behind the front desk,

 

 

 

 

“Alright sir, is it just you  _sir?_ ”

 

 

 

 

“Ahm…  _no…_ actually I’m also paying my partner,” he gave a quick gesture behind him, “What is the rate for a room per night- a single room?”

 

 

 

 

“That would be 300 credits,  _sir_.”

 

 

 

 

The Time Lord quickly searched through his pocket and found that he didn’t have enough for two separate rooms for Clara and him and so instead proceeded to ask how much interconnecting rooms were but found that he would need at least a dozen more credits to cover the amount.

 

 

 

 

“Look, I- I only have 485 credits. Don’t tell me that the only room that could cover with what I have is a double room…?” The receptionist nodded meekly at the silver haired man who haphazardly gave her more than enough money for the said room, “Also, stop calling me  _sir_ I’m not an army sergeant _,_ ” the Doctor remarked before taking the key from the worker.

 

 

 

 

He spun around to find Clara sat on a couch beside a quaint fireplace, staring aimlessly at the crackling mini inferno. She had looked rather pale as he headed towards her. The Time Lord felt like he should have done something to help with her inadequate attire as it was looking a little worse for wear.  He can’t help but feel quite sorry - he had been overdramatic as she’d said and now she was giving him what he know knew was the  _‘_ silent treatment’ where humans use some sort of defence mechanism by distancing themselves from others after a recent argument  ** _or_**  it could have been the hypothermia.

 

 

 

 

“I’ve got a room for the night,” he told her coolly, “you can deal with your human amenities there. Have a bath or something. Here-” he reached for her hand to place the keys there and felt her skin, it was freezing cold, like as if she’d recently place it in ice cold water.

 

 

 

 

Slowly she stood up from her seat and yawned, stretching. The Doctor then noticed as he turned to look back at her that she was still unmoving and was looking at him in waiting.

 

 

 

 

“Let’s go then… what are you doing just dawdling about?” She mentioned to him.

 

 

 

 

“I was going to ask you the same thing?” He answered, unsure.

 

 

 

 

“What?”

 

 

 

 

“I might have forgotten to mention this but… the room I got only has one bed,” the Time Lord explained, “I believe it would be best for me to sit out here for tonight, think of it as a way of saying…  _sorry?”_

 

 

 

“I’m surprised Doctor… you’re _apologizing?_ ” Clara began, a smile forming on her lips.

 

 

 

 

“Clara… please don’t start this again…  _please_ … I’m already having a difficult time trying to understand human behaviour all over again,” he told her, hands clenched and his thumb bit, “and I am sorry, really I am.” He held his arms out and saw that she’d taken it into her own.

 

 

 

 

“Fine, apology accepted and I’m sorry too,” she said resolutely and saw the Time Lord’s relieved expression in his eyes, “ _aannd_ I’m leaving it to that. Too much has happened today and really, the last thing I want at the end of the day is some sort of unresolved issue between us from a squabble. Let’s go, I’ve been yearning for a good night’s sleep.”

 

 

 

 

“Clara, wait… maybe you didn’t hear what I said earlier and how would me  _being there_ , help give you a  _good night sleep?_ ” he reminded her before being led away by the arm.

           

 

 

 

“Oh I heard you perfectly, I don’t see the problem of sharing a room- it didn’t stop you from before. You had even offered space beside you on the bed in the other inn.”

 

 

 

 

“Ah- _hm,_ I only offered for you to sit beside me-” he was sure to have made it clear to her.

 

 

 

 

“But you were half-naked, I thought otherwise… I was given…  _mixed signals_.”

 

 

 

 

“Right this way.” The same inn worker suddenly indicated and they followed her into the corridor.

 

 

 

 

“What do you mean  _otherwise…?”_ he pressed further on as she saw the colour of her skin turn back to normal as she blushed at the implication.

 

 

 

 

Clara thought carefully of her answer before retorting back at him, “Well in fact I was rather disappointed with how it played out,” she countered shrewdly, “I had actually thought that you were going to make a move on me.”

 

 

 

 

“ _W-what…?”_

 

 

Clara saw the incontrollable heat rushed to his face. She smirked at herself thinking that she had beaten the Doctor at his own game, “Yes exactly what I’d just said…well that was before I found out that you had been drunk that is.” The Doctor remained speechless before Clara broke the news to him, “It was a joke.  _Idiot._ ” Upon hearing this the Time Lord didn’t know what to feel, was he supposed be discontented or reassured by that fact? But instead quickly dismissed the thought and continued walking idly on.

 

 

 

 

Taking their first right turn there was a corridor with an only door at the end. As Clara unlocked it with the keys and the door opened ajar to reveal a minimalist bedroom with one a King sized bed: the one thing the Doctor did not want to find.

 

 

 

 

“Do you find the bed to your liking?” The worker asked and the Doctor knew exactly what the she was implying, which caused him to involuntarily blush more scarlet, “This is the last of our couple suites.”

 

 

 

 

“ _Couple, Suites?”_ Clara retorted eyeing the Doctor, her arms folded as she stared daggers at him.

 

 

 

 

“Wait, you don’t understand,” the Time Lord held his hands in protest, “I had asked specifically for just a double room instead!” He quickly turned towards the worker, disgruntled. He had definitely not intended for this to happen however much of a blessing it would be to any other customer.

 

 

 

 

“But  _sir_ the payment you’ve given us was more than enough for a double room but enough to cover one of our special suites. I’m afraid we didn’t have a double room available as per requested, a lady had already taken it before you this afternoon. I had thought that it was appropriate to provide you a room by any means since you are  _partners._ ”

 

 

 

 

“It’s fine… I meant- It’s acceptable. I’ll ‘ _sleep_ ’ on a--” he quickly points, “couch.” He said in a forced monotone turning his head away, it was room even so, with a bed. Besides, Clara didn’t seem to mind much as she had already made herself comfortable, bouncing on the mattress and it wasn’t like she’d allow him to actually share a bed.

 

 

 

 

“There is a food and drinks dispenser there, just tell the machine what you want and I’m sure it’s able to produce it for you,” the worker gestured to the west side of the room, “and a computer with a library of data allocated from this current sector of this galaxy- to keep you two occupied. And the toilet is behind that door and…”

 

 

 

 

“That’s the bathroom?” The Doctor waved at the one room which obviously didn’t have a door, just a large archway that separate the two rooms and the bathtub was planted beneath ground level, “it offers no privacy at all!”

 

 

 

 

“Oh!” The woman bit her thumb nail her smile now menacing, “I thought you two were intimate?”

 

 

 

 

“Right, that’s fine!” The Doctor said evasively, “In  _fact **noooo**_ , it’s quite an inconvenience as a matter of fact but I’m sure we’ll deal with it and at least the toilet is in an actual separate room.”

 

 

 

 

“Yes… uh I’ll take my leave now. Don’t hesitate to call us if you encounter any problems during your stay.” The worker nodded meekly before exiting the room, eliciting a deep sigh from the Time Lord from the whole ordeal.  _Pudding brains… they don’t change no matter what era._

 

 

 

“Soo… you just got us this room from a  _drinking game?”_  Clara told him in utter disbelief, “I can’t believe it. Either the guy was really rich or extremely drunk in the end.”

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry about this Clara.” he told her whilst inspecting their room, looking into the bathroom disdainfully.

 

 

 

 

Having found a towel and a nightgown inside one of the drawers, she headed towards the sudden noise of gushing water and what she can only assume to be Gallifreyan profanities spewed from the other room and due to the lack of  ** _wall_** between them, she could see what that problem seemed to be.

 

 

 

 

As the steam dispersed and a slender form approached her Clara could see the apparent reaction from the Time Lord. He looked at her and saw the amusement drawn on her face, “What happened?”

 

 

 

 

He pointed at the shower head, it’s quite a clear indication in his point of view but as he looked back into the bathroom they saw the water outpour of water disappear, “Motion Sensor Shower Head… came out of nowhere, it’s all yours… I’ll face the wall over there.” He pointed at the other end of the room at a wall where the window was situated.

 

 

 

 

Clara still amused by his antics nodded at him and before the bath she threw him a towel to help with his situation. When she’d finished she saw him fiddling around with his sonic now lying down on the couch. No words were exchanged from when she got out the bathroom and into her pyjamas, as that would be entirely awkward.

 

 

 

 

As she climbed into bed she looked towards her right and saw the Doctor stand up dimming the lights before returning to his couch, she called out for him with slight hesitation in her voice.

 

 

 

 

“Yes?” He replied.

 

 

 

 

Clara responded by flipping the duvet over to invite him into bed, in the darkness of the room she could see the slight apprehension written all over his expression. He didn’t reply with the determined look on her face and walked over towards the bed, “ _Ah,_ see Clara I don’t think it’s a good id—“

 

 

 

 

“Doctor.” She returned to him firmly and he was in bed less than a second later, tucked underneath the duvet, beside  _her._

 

 

 

 

“Better?” His companion asked him.

 

 

 

 

“Yes… better but I do have a rule though… it’s quite obvious,” he warned her, “I stay on one side and you stay on yours?”

 

 

 

 

There was a moment of silence where Clara didn’t make an immediate reply which greatly unnerved the Time Lord,  _Was it something I said, I didn’t imply **that** did I? No… I’ve blown it._

 

 

“Alright,” was the response he got nonetheless and she looked at him solemnly before turning her back to him then went to catch up with much needed rest. The Time Lord however, lay still, unmoving as to not disturb her but eventually he willed himself to sleep.

 

 

 

 

_@#@#@#@#@#@#_

 

 

 

 

“What the hell are you doing inside of  ** _his_** ship, get out. You are not welcome.”

 

 

 

 

“Oh come on now, what kind of greeting is that? That ridiculous Doctor… he’s even made a holographic interface, it’s priceless. Why would he even-?”

 

 

 

 

“Why are you here?” Sexy quickly cut the Time Lady short of her monologue. Missy turned her smile upside down and put on a serious disposition. She clearly had intentions with the Doctor that could very well turn to chaos the minute she makes contact with him once again.

 

 

 

 

“Actually, I was looking for the Doctor…” Sexy was unsurprised, “you know I do love visiting my old bezzie friend, it’s been so unbearably  _loonng._ Anyways, I also wanted to show him something  ** _important_** _,”_ she explained to the sentient ship and went on fiddling with the certain buttons and switches on the console.

 

 

 

 

“Stop, only my thief and his companions can utilize my functions.” Sexy warned as she materialised beside Missy to swat her away hand from the console. The Time Lady looked at her with an expression of mock disdain before quickly reaching for a nearby button to switch the hologram off.

 

 

 

 

“I think I prefer you  ** _this_** _way_. Now where are those two, did he lose you in one of his silly adventures?” Missy asked whilst she set a specific, predetermined coordinate and as she pranced around the console she found an envelope wedged inside the intricacies of the interface. As she retrieved the letter it was revealed to her the Clara was the addressee. She skimmed through the writing and saw exactly what she’d sought for. Besides, it was all the more reason to seek for the Doctor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

@#@#@#@#@#@#

 

 

The next morning the Doctor and Clara found themselves face to face only mere centimetres separating them. They both awoke to the realization that someone was breathing on their face.

 

 

 

 

“What did I say about staying on your side?” The Doctor grumbled.

 

 

 

 

Clara sat up in protest “Your side Doctor? It’s your head that’s on my side!”

 

 

 

 

The Doctor stared at the ceiling then at Clara his arms reaching up then on his face, “Time Lords don’t move as much as humans do whilst asleep- you’ve certainly taken most of the bed space from your sleeping position last night.”

 

 

 

 

“That’s your excuse?” Clara exclaimed, “There is the floor if you want it, oh mighty one!” She paused yawning, “This is useless.”

 

 

 

 

“What is?”

 

 

 

 

“This, arguing- I mean that’s always how our conversations usually end up.” Clara chuckled mirthlessly, they really were hopeless.

 

 

 

 

The Doctor rubbed his eyes with his palms, “Well, how do you want it to usually end?”

 

 

 

 

Clara suddenly stood up shaking her head furiously and searched the bed drawer underneath, “What are you doing?” The Doctor asked on the other side.

 

 

 

 

When the Doctor saw Clara’s head again her face suggested that she was occupied, probably looking for something. As he heard a drawer shut she presented a towel and threw it at him which landed right beside him on the bed.

 

 

 

 

“What’s this?”

 

 

 

 

“How about that bath?” She’d suggested,

 

 

 

 

“Do I really smell that bad?” He asked from her earnestly as she joined her inside the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

“No… you look scruffy that’s all from the elements and that desert heat. I know that you value privacy a lot so to preserve your dignity maybe if we put enough bubbles we could uh… yes hide the-.”

 

 

 

 

“Yes, alright, no need to delve there,” the Doctor quickly shut his mouth with his hand realizing that it came out wrong, causing Clara to giggle and him to grumble, “It’s apparent that in this century, humans have no concept of privacy at all…”

 

 

 

 

“I’m not surprised though, that’s why they’d put us in a couple suit. They did think that we were together  ** _together_**.”

 

 

 

 

“Ah. You’re… you’re not making sense.” The Doctor pulled a façade which Clara didn’t take quite likely as she punched the Doctor on his arm quite forcefully.

 

 

 

 

“Ow, that hurts.” The Doctor rubbed his elbow hoping to find some relief. He reached for the bath switch to plug the bath and ran the hot and cold water, “And you’re not offended by that at all? That they though that this old man was your suitor? Lover?” he continued.

 

 

 

 

Clara took a moment to register what the Doctor had just said to her. Now where did this come from?

 

 

 

 

“I don’t even think it age applies to you at all. Whether your 1,000 or 1 million years old I won’t feel offended or disgusted one bit,” she replied in all honestly, “Doctor, you’re not old, you’re just… _uhm_ …  ** _extremely_**  experienced in life since you were born with a larger lifespan. I mean you looked my age one regeneration before and  **you**  certainly aren’t going frail, although your appearance suggests it.”

 

 

 

 

“Hmm, I might disagree with that… I do feel quite  ** _sluggish_** by the day to be perfectly honest.” He attempted to make light of the conversation but as he looked at her, she had those same eyes on that suggested a multitude of thoughts and emotions flying through her human brain.

 

 

 

 

As the bath filled and the room became increasingly steamy and with a sigh to break the silence, Clara decided to leave the Doctor to his own accord but not before she gets last word. Stood by the archway she watched him pour an assortment of soap into the bath.

 

 

 

 

“But, this regeneration, i-it’s hideous!” The Doctor uttered clawing his face. Clara was immediately taken aback.

 

 

 

 

Clara stood shocked, the burden of her realization gone.  _‘Well that’s where you’re wrong! I love love your regeneration, your body, your face, everything about you! There’s nothing wrong with it, this whole time, you’ve been living under that feeling of hate for yourself rather than accepting and moving on because you thought that I did not appeal to you? I have loved you always and I became part of you when I jumped into your time stream- you’ll always be the Doctor, my Doctor, your impossible girl!’ **…**_ **was what she wanted to say.**

 

 

 

 

She had never ever thought of the Doctor like that. Yes- she would admit that regeneration and the new face was something to get used of eventually, but never did she thought that his face was horrid and that he couldn’t live up to her expectations as chin boy. In fact, Clara liked his new face it was… she just did. It didn’t really matter what he had look like because when you really like  ** _like_**  someone for who they are you see past it all.

 

 

 

 

Was that why he had been so distant since his last regeneration? The thought of it made herself break into tears that this is what he’s been doing to himself ever since her travels with him in a new body. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what he’s gone through and as silently as she might, she allowed the pearl-shaped tears roll down her eyes.

 

 

 

 

They stood in companionable silence as the Doctor poured the whole bottle of soap his thoughts elsewhere. Then he tested the water temperature. It was around 42oC, ideal for Time Lords and the bubbles had now formed. He turned both taps off and turned towards her,

 

 

 

 

“Clara?” he posed a question. She jumped realizing that he had known that she’d been stood behind what little there was of the wall, eavesdropping. She was about to apologize but stood frozen as he imposed on her, the pitch of his voice higher than usual and it was shaking, his lilt unmistakable, “What’s the difference between I love and I love  **love**? These two things, though they both involve loving, have different meanings. The first one could mean that you adore that person or friend or you have affections for them, depending on the context. However, the second type of love—the LOVE-love—unambiguously implies that you are infatuated. What’s happening here when like is repeated?”

 

 

 

 

“Doctor, did you-?”

 

 

 

 

“Just read your mind- couldn’t help it. Your hormones were all over the place!” The Doctor quipped, his tone of voice ill-timed and he knew that. He couldn’t do anything about it. He just wants to run away from this situation and if he could, he would willingly drown himself in the bath right now.

 

 

 

 

Clara wiped her tears, clearly she had enough. She took her right index finger out and stabbed the Doctor’s chest with every syllable she says, “You are insufferable, TIME LORD!” silence screamed but ultimately the impossible girl gave way, “I’m sorry, I’ll leave you be.”

 

 

 

 

“Clara, I-” She shooked her head and showed him her palm, she wanted a minute.

 

 

 

 

In the end, he had gotten a bath and with the quick use of an app from the sonic he quickly dried himself with the help of the conventional towel and quickly got dressed before all the steam could dissipate. He wasn’t in there for long and when he saw Clara dressed in what looked like an olive poncho that she'd managed find and was sat on the made bed. When he saw her she indicated, patting at the bed besides her asking him to sit. Gods only knew what this was going to be about.                          

                                

 

 

 

“The similarity is that they’re all about you,” The Doctor’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion but before he could ask her again, he found her lips onto his and she saw him react to the firm pressure of her mouth on his. Warmth washed over the Doctor as Clara felt butterflies in her stomach. 

 

 

 

 

The Doctor managed to smirk at her as she hesitantly moved away from him, “I’m sorry, I still don’t get it.”

 

 

 

 

Clara frowned at him, folded her arms and looked away momentarily. That was her mistake, when suddenly the Doctor pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her once again, feeling her responding he felt good to be wanted and desired by none other than his impossible girl- Clara Oswald.

 

 

  
_I love you._

 

 

 

 

“I know…” the Doctor replied.

 

 

 

 

Clara smiled up at him pulling his forehead down to hers. She knew the Doctor was a touch telepath, putting it to test she released all her positive emotion, memories and everything about the Doctor that she loves and make her feel alive, happy.

 

 

 

 

Impulsively, he pulled away. Clara concerned by his sudden movement asked him what was wrong.

 

 

 

 

“That…that was,” the Doctor gulped looking at the wall on his right. He couldn’t find the right words in English.

 

 

 

 

Clara caressed his slightly damp, coiling, silver hair as his Time Lord Brain tried to make up the right word to describe these sudden emotions, “Doctor, Hush.”

 

 

 

 

Before he could open his mouth to reply he clamped his mouth closed. He looked straight into her gaze as she continued to play with his curls, “How did you know what to do?”

 

 

 

 

“I had an idea in mind. Thought that I’d give it a go… So are you- can you read my mind now?” Clara asked him inquisitively as he moved to rest beside her.

 

 

 

 

“Actually, Time Lords tend to be touch telepaths.”

 

 

 

“Tend?”

 

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

“So how were you able to read me then? I swore that you hadn’t been touching me during your heated moment, not until after I stabbed your ribs.” The Doctor scorned at Clara he didn’t particularly want to revisit that embarrassing moment.

 

 

 

 

After a moment of contemplation, the Doctor drew no conceivable conclusions to how he was able to have read Clara’s thoughts and her proclamation for his love to him. Except for one, the one thing he knows he’s forgetting- one other terrifying thing in the universe.

 

 

 

 

His face softened, lying to himself and Clara he responded, “I don’t know.”

 

 

 

 

“I’m sure we’ll find out one way or another,” His companion muttered sleepily as she shuffled closer to him resting her head on his chest- the Doctor caressing her head as she did with his.

 

 

 

 

He then turned, hovering above her body and saw the evident heat that had stained her cheeks. The longing became too unbearable as he locked his lips with hers again and with mutual acceptance they set loose their boundaries and their tongues intertwine. They weren't surprised at all by the suddenness of it all and found themselves reciprocating. It felt wonderful- it didn't feel weird or hesitant, as if they'd done it before with each other billions of time. It all came naturally and boy was she definitely awake now.

 

 

 

They could have not stopped and stayed there forever, though they were just a few damned seconds into it when they heard the rapping of the door. It was as if the universe didn’t want anything to go his way and so the apparent discontented Time Lord took off from the bed to the door. Even if it had been a couple suit that he had booked a room with surely they would have understood how privacy was paramount?

 

 

 

 

He opened the door, immediately looking at a woman wearing the typical maids’ attire with a dust mask partially covering her face and accompanied by her cart trolley. The Doctor gave an aura of dominance, he was sure to look intimidating because he wasn’t one bit happy at all with this intrusion.

 

 

 

 

“ ** _Yes,_ what is it?**” He spoke sharply it was sure to give the hint that her presence was unwelcomed at the moment but she had the nerve to poke him with rainbow coloured, synthetic feather duster and answer chirpily back, she was clearly unfazed by him.

 

 

 

 

“Oh I’ve come in for a bit of housekeeping that’s all!” The man saw him roll his eyes disapprovingly and there was something to suggest that she had intruded into some intimate as he was clearly flustered, behind her mask though she’d plastered on a smile within her thoughts she was disgusted after seeing who he was accompanied with. Knowing that it was a couples’ suit made her throat fill with vile.

 

 

 

 

“Is there something wrong?” Said the young woman her arms folded, looking guarded, who had joined their conversation between the doorways. So her suspicions were confirmed she was still alive- to her displeasure. She forced her entry through the doorway in between the two of them. Clara and the Doctor stared at each other in disbelief and the audacity of the woman!

 

 

 

 

“Ooh! Mind your feet Clara…” She told her as she pushed her trolley through the room, shutting the door behind her immediately. The Doctor was by the second was flaring up, none too impressed by what seemed like a joke the universe had played upon him.

 

 

 

 

“Wait… how do you know my name?” As expected of the human,  ** _curious creatures_** , she’d noticed that something was quite amiss.

 

 

 

 

“It  **is**   ** _Clara Oswald_** isn’t it?” the housekeeper asked inquisitively in a honeyed voice. Quickly procuring the letter from pocket of her apron she flashed it at the two as if to induce a response from them. She saw the Doctor’s eye widened at the corner of her sight and smirked behind her mask as she’d quickly gave it to the human woman.

 

 

 

 

“ **Where did you get that?** ” He demanded from her as she saw him stand next to Clara to see the very letter that he had tried hide from her.

 

 

 

 

“Don’t  ** _ask_**   **me** , I was just asked to deliver it to this room.” She told them, arms out in protest as she went to the bedside lamp clearly to do her duty, armed with a feather duster to dust the said dust off.

 

 

 

 

“This… is my letter,  _how?_ ” Clara uttered, soft-spoken, stood in shock with the sudden turn of events. She looked at the Doctor beside who looked as bewildered as she then towards the  _maid_  who seemed to be up to her antics, whatever this performance or whatever was it needed to stop, “It’s o-opened. Did you open this?”

 

 

 

 

“Ugh…  _Clara,_ stop delaying and ask me the question already!” The madwoman urged as her arms faltered beside her in xasperation, her eyes rolling… then there was a pause where the two remained silent unwilling to answer to such an outlandish question, “ ** _ask me who I am_** and  ** _stop_**  letting me down.” She told her through gritted teeth.

 

 

 

“Right then, just who the  **hell** are you?” Clara cried out, tremulously as she pointed straight at her with the same hand she’d held the letter with as if to link the incriminating evidence to her.

 

 

 

 

“Oh… you’re going to love this!” She told them as they stared at her in anticipation, carefully removing her laced headpiece and dust mask, “Ta-da!  _Sono io_ MISSY!” she declared in a grandiose manner.

 

 

 

 

Clara felt her heart sink the second she recognized her, it wasn't possible, surely? “No, no, nononono… you’re not… s-supposed-”Clara retreated towards the door of the room, wagging her finger at Missy, her mouth forming an ‘O’ as she repeated herself.

 

 

 

 

“What- I’m  **not**   _supposed_ to be alive? Darling, I can’t be killed off  **that** easily.” Missy expressed her surprise with a hearty laugh, which greatly irked the human.

 

 

 

 

 

She paused for a moment’s second a slid the Doctor a guarded look he didn’t seem confounded at what had laid before them. He looked worryingly at her and that was unusual and the tame reaction from him had also greatly concerned the Time Lady.

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry I don’t seem to understand what’s going on, who is she Clara?” He confessed, stood between the two.

 

 

 

 

“This is seriously not helping, Doctor…” Clara told him dumbfounded as her emotions and thoughts went into overdrive. Missy however, was shaking her head, quite clearly disappointed.

 

 

 

 

“Tsk-tsk-tsk, I’d expected more from you  ** _Doctor_**.” Her hands on hips sighing, “it’s mental conditioning, Ozzie, I would be surprised if you knew- he has amnesia…”

 

 

 

 

“What, when- HOW?” Clara spewed right back at her, determined to get right to the bottom of things.

 

 

 

 

“He’s broken the non-interference policy, he’s must have done something bad, reaally bad.” Missy told her, the tone of her voice turning severe.

 

 

 

 

“How bad?” The companion asked tentatively, her heart sinking even deeper into her stomach.  _Oh, please no..._

 

 

 

 

“Bad enough to cause degeneration to our species- that is the Doctor’s and mine  _and_  don’t ask me how and why because that’s exactly why I am here… I require  **your _assistance_**.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were reading chapter 12 before THIS update (Chapter 13) I'd go back to Chapter 10 and start again from there- (This is when the Doc and Clara first lands on the moon colony). Due to very, very poor organisation I managed to somehow miss out a chapter. So Chapter 11 is now updated and all the other chapters after have been shifted one up. I do apologize for the confusion and missing plot in the last few chapters. I hope that I have rectified this for any readers out there.

“Why the hell would we give you any assistance and for what? Listen to what you’re asking from us, Missy?”

 

 

“Well puppy, I’m afraid that it’s more than just about me right now. Haven’t you heard me say that the Doctor had broken the non-interference policy?” Missy continued.

 

 

 

 

“Don’t you two always break the rules?” Clara had told her more of a statement than a question.

 

 

 

 

“Tell me this then, why doesn’t your dear Doctor remember who I am then – the great and grandiose Mistress, his immortal nemesis? His one and only **_bestest_** friend – I even gave him army to toy around with in his birthday, only for him to reject the offer and I doubt you can ever top that!”

 

 

 

 

As she prattled on, the Doctor who was stood behind Clara the whole time went on to break the dispute because clearly he had absolutely no idea who this person they mentioned was. It certainly didn’t sound like him but there was nagging at the back of his mind. Was this woman actually who she says she is? It irked him greatly not being able to know. What did Clara and _Missy_ knew that he did not? Then that feeling returned… familiarity… _Missy_ … _The Mistress_. The feeling of suddenly remembering a dream then forgetting soon afterwards, that was what it had felt like.

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, but I don't believe we've met and now I’m asking you to leave.” The Doctor quickly intervened.

 

 

 

 

“What’s with the formality and politeness I’m receiving from you? This is what happens if you keep a pet at your side for too long, it’s sickening to see. I have to end this.” She advanced towards him to affirm her power of the situation.

 

 

 

 

“Can you please stop comparing me to a dog? You’ll find that I’m quite an intelligent lifeform altogether…” Clara asserted as she clenched her forearm.

 

 

 

Without warning and generally a shock to both parties, Missy lurched forwards as she grabbed his shoulder and then head butted the Time lord which was sure to give any human a right headache according to Clara.

 

 

 

 

Right then, the human companion can only assume that what she was doing was some sort of Time Lord Ritual done before from what the Doctor described to her before becoming his companion. It was when chin-boy was around and he’d used the exact technique to exchange a mass of information at once with another person.

 

 

 

 

Although at this second, she had no idea why Missy had done it and what sort of information she’d given to him. This exchange only lasted for a few seconds before Missy had instantaneously moved her hands to his head whilst he was still disorientated and gave him a large smack on the lips. Fortunately, for the Doctor, despite the severe migraine, he would largely forget that it had happened at all.

 

 

 

 

It was like déjà vu to Clara, recalling the exact action she had instilled onto him from the last time they’d met. However, she didn’t recall the sudden heat that had stained her cheeks and the frosty look that she was now giving to her.

 

 

 

 

“You better thank me after what I’ve just done,” Missy told the Doctor who was leaning on the wall, moaning in pain and spewing out a couple of phrases of Gallifreyan curses here and there; several of them were directed at her, “wo _oh_ , I see you’re remembering a lot now… _I’m quite sorry Doc- I didn’t quite hear that last part._ ”

 

 

 

“I said… _Just try and get an apology out of me.”_ The Time Lord retorted. He was now stood up and the disorientation was fading away and most of his memory returned. Missy must have done it, who else would? She had disabled whatever it was that had partially blocked out his memories and whoever had the ability to do this to him in the first place must know quite a bit about Time Lord Physiology.

 

 

 

 

He felt the presence of another in the room and looked behind him to see who it was. Immediately he realised that it was Clara and felt surprisingly relieved at that fact, “Clara… look I’m back! I’m sorry but I couldn’t tell you this earlier my memory’s still a bit muddled. What happened?”

 

 

 

The Human companion only had a few moments to register what he had just said, “What do you mean what happened? You’re telling me that you actually had amnesia.”

 

 

 

 

“Yes and if I had been acting completely funny, weird or different from the usual sorts then I’m sorry – if I’ve given you quite the fright.  Let’s just say that it wasn’t really me although it actually me but minus the whole actual, authentic me-”

 

 

 

 

“Doctor shut up! I get your point…” Clara cried out in an extrinsic manner.

 

 

 

 

“Did… anything happen to me?” The Time Lord asked tentatively seeing her mood being affected at by the current topic. If he’d violated Clara in any way he would never forgive himself for it.

 

 

 

 

“ ** _To you?_** Well frankly, a lot happened between you! Firstly, the reason why we’re even in this place is because of that entity that had been chasing us throughout Time and Space.”

 

 

 

 

“Ooh- _may I say that…”_   Missy attempted to interject.

 

 

 

 

“Shush you!” Clara pointed at the Time Lady then continued at the Doctor, “You had been injured because of it and complained how slowly your wounds were healing- which to be honest was quite unusual and I’m expecting an answer soon! Then afterwards, when we got to the village- well boy did you get real **_frisky_**. _”_

 

 

 

 _“What… f-frisky?_ Don’t tell me I’ve done something to embarrass you or myself?” The Doctor inquired as reached for her forearm, “tell me everything Clara.”

 

 

 

 

“Hah, you and your untarnished dignity!” The Mistress commented in the background, “I bet she has a lot to say with what you’ve done.”

 

 

 

 

He turned from the Mistress then to Clara once again who had bowed her head away, “ _Y-you… you kissed me.”_

 

 

 

“I’m sorry Clara I didn’t quite hear that… could you repeat-”

 

 

 

 

“I can’t believe what I’m witnessing! It’s the usual story where the Doctor goes around breaking the hearts of his maidens,” he looked back at Missy and having seen a muscle in his jaw twitch, she rolled her eyes back at him, “don’t tell me your superior sense of hearing has suddenly gone out the window. You heard what Ozzie said.”

 

 

 

 

“Well Clara, I apologise for the hurt I’ve caused you,” a smile formed on his lips and he’d chuckled, “it’s not like anyone can resist me, it really was only a matter of time- I mean one way or the other my companions always seem to _fall_ for me, did I use that human term correctly? Besides, it was nothing new you’ve been kissing me non-stop since Christmas!”

 

 

 

 

Clara’s jaw went slack and her arms crossed. Now she’s really had enough of this man’s antics! The Mistress however was absolutely repulsed and denied having heard those exact words from the Doctor’s mouth. Even more so for having kissed him, knowing full fact that the human had done it so before her! She suppressed a shudder as her skin prickled and stomach churned.

 

 

 

“I’m joking, I’m joking,” he told Clara, “I do remember now, back then, you had kissed me but it wasn’t anything new you’d done before. You know… the small peck on the cheek, friendly gesture one? I’m sorry I hadn’t truly been myself and have technically deceived you and that talk we had before with _not lying_ – this was completely out of my hand.” The Doctor made explained taking full responsibility of his actions, “I can forget that it had ever happened, **_again_** , if that offers you any consolation or…”

 

 

 

 

He heard her chuckle herself. It must be another one of those human self-defence mechanisms. She’s obviously quite still hurt and the Doctor still worries there must be something more she hadn’t told him.

 

 

 

 

“You… are. You are **_quite_** the joker aren’t you,” she told him through gritted teeth as she punches him quite forcefully on his chest, “you know what? I’m fine, leave me be for now and I’ll feel better later on. Missy?”

 

 

 

 

 

“What is it?” she replied, “Don’t involve me in these trivial matters.”

 

 

 

 

“Oh don’t worry about that, I’ve had just about enough and I truly do apologise if it had caused you to have to taste your last night’s dinner.” Clara said in bitter derision.

 

 

 

“Don’t test my patience puppy, unless you want to join your soldier boyfriend so soon.” Missy sneered and pointed a device at Clara only for the Doctor to quickly disarm her from.

 

 

 

“You, you think **_you_** can break me?” then Clara thrusted a finger towards her then shook her head furiously at her as if to rid of any underlying emotions, “What was it were you about to say, after interrupting?”

 

 

 

“If you’re really dying to know” She sighed as she got rid of her maid attire, “I found your TARDIS, let the _thing_ out and lost the TARDIS altogether,” seeing the unimpressed expression of the Doctor she quickly justified her reasons, “ _hey,_ it’s not my TARDIS -- should’ve taken better care of it in the first place.”

 

 

 

 

“I’m beginning to question your tactics here Missy, what’s happened to my aforementioned immortal nemesis?” The Doctor remarked, “And I’m supposed to measure up against you?”

 

 

 

“You couldn’t do half the things that I’ve done.” She responded darkly.

 

 

 

 

“Neither could you.” He responded evenly.

 

 

 

“Why are you here again?” The Doctor managed to ask her whilst maintaining his composure.

 

 

 

 

“According to her you’ve broken your non-interference policy which is somehow linked to the degeneration of your species. She’s practically begging for our help and believes that it’s somehow linked to what you’ve recently done?” His companion interpreted, although she lifted a brow at him for that last point.

 

 

 

“Don’t put words into my mouth, _Ozzie._ ” Missy turned to the Doctor, “You’ve must have felt it too. Like every fibre of your being, being unravelled and at the end of that string is just massive void but it doesn’t just disappear. No, energy is always conserved. Simply put imagine your artron energy dissipating back through the vortex every minute like you’ve never passed through it in the first place.”

 

 

 

 

 

The Doctor thought of Missy’s theory and found it quite possibly plausible, something must have happened in past to have had this much of an effect on them physiologically.

 

 

 

 

Also the Doctor heard something about his wounds healing slowly from Clara’s account which could be explained by this unusual phenomenon and he could feel it too- either that was the case or just a mere coincidence. However, he was able to sense in his body, even in a microscopic scale. It was undeniable, his cells and perhaps Missy’s too, were degenerating.

 

 

 

Honestly, the Doctor didn’t know what was going on. There was nothing on this barren, moon colony that would suggest any substantial production of ionising radiation or radiant energy to explain his sudden biological decay.

 

 

 

Still, there was that enitity… _ah now I remember_ … the Doctor thought it was plausible that an energy based being could have accomplished this. Now his memory was starting to become clearer as his mind started to create significant connections, for example, there had been that instance with Clara’s false family where this entity… this being had suddenly caused them to vanish.

 

 

 

 

He also remembered that their disappearance wasn’t caused by a wormhole or any sort of phenomena that might indicate to a passage through space time since he hadn’t sensed even the minutest distortions to suggest this. So these humans didn’t _disappear_ to be transported anywhere else in the universe therefore the most likely answer to this is that the entity had transferred them from organic beings into a quick snack.

 

 

 

Having seen the puzzled look on his companion’s face and offered her an explanation on Missy’s point, “Every Time Lord possesses a quantum of artron energy, which gives them a unique artron energy signature. This is significantly more life energy than your species has…

 

 

 

We generate artron energy traces that can be used by other Time Lords to identify age and identity but that isn’t really beneficial now because of obvious reasons. There’s only me and the Mistress left as a species…

 

 

 

 

The energy we possess increases in amount every time we pass through the vortex- so anytime we use the vortex to travel through time and space…”

 

 

 

“Wait, so when we pass through the vortex inside the TARDIS whenever we’re travelling- am I subjected the same amount of this _artron energy_ as you?”

 

 

 

“Yes, but most of this radiation is absorbed by the TARDIS as fuel and any energy that is left is of very low doses but there won’t be any real effects on you- not until after at least 1000 years spent travelling through the vortex and there hasn’t been a companion, that I could remember that had lasted me for that long. Also, Time Lords can’t take that much energy at once so every few hundred or thousands of years, regeneration will be necessary to eliminate the energy from their body.”

 

 

 

“And what’s this talk of your artron energy _disappearing?_ ”

 

 

 

“Ah, well you see it’s only a theory as of now. What she’s trying to say is that basically this energy that we possess is being converted back into its previous form, as if we have never even travelled through the time vortex in the first place.”

 

 

 

 

“So how do we get off this moon without the TARDIS?” Clara challenged, “We’ve got to find a way to fix this, somebody from this colony must have done this! I bet that’s why the TARDIS has sent us here in the first place? Are you two… I don’t know, going to build another one?”

 

 

 

 

“Ah, yes of course! Just give us a piece of original TARDIS coral and we’ll have one built in no time! **_No of course not!_** We don’t have all the time and resources here build a TT capsule,” Missy rebuked, “Also, you don’t just build a TARDIS all _willy-nilly_ from scratch! You **_grow_** a new TARDIS and even that alone would take thousands of years!”

 

 

 

 

“Well… uh why- ah can’t you speed the process up?” Clara proposed, now quite hesitantly as she brushed her own arm, not quite sure if what she was saying was making any sense to them.

 

 

 

 

 

“Why didn’t I think of that before, _Clara?_ I’ll just shatterfry the plasmic shell and modify the dimensional stabiliser to a foldback harmonic of 35.3 **_and_** if I do these just right I’ll be able accelerate the growth by the power of 59!” The Time Lady continued to chew at her.

 

 

 

 

 

“That’s good right?” Clara considered. She was at a complete lost after being introduced to the new vocabulary which she believed that Missy would suppose her puny human mind would identify as technobabble, that was utterly incomprehensible to her. In short, she had no clue what Missy just told her.

 

 

 

“Ah, no… you see, Clara,” the Doctor’s eye’s suddenly darted to hers trusting that it would finally shed some light to her understanding and also towards the Mistress’ evident mockery of her, “It wouldn’t work out. We wouldn’t have enough artron energy to fuel the ship let alone be alive for when that happens.”

 

 

 

 

“Doctor… you’re dying? Why hadn’t you told me at the start?” Clara demanded from him as the feeling of on pit of her stomach fell further and as fear clawed through her.

 

 

 

 

“You’re dying, I’m dying, practically we’re all dying yes- you are correct.” Finding the lack humour in her he was always prompt to rectify his words after trying to find light of the situation, “ ** _Yes_** , I am dying at an incredibly faster rate than you are I believe there’s only a week left before we degenerate and the Master’s- I mean the Mistress has seen me done that before and it’s not a pretty sight.”

 

 

 

 

“Well what are we waiting for? You two, if you have any bright ideas now would be a great idea.”  

 

 

 

 

“Why don’t we start with my TARDIS?” Missy suggested, “Shall we?”

 

 

 

“You had it this whole time? Why didn’t you tell us?” Clara mentioned, perplexed.

 

 

 

 

“You never asked me in the first place, dearie.” The Time Lady recalled tutting and shaking her head, “Come along now, children. We’ll find it just right outside the Village Square.”

 

 

 

The Doctor and Clara were following the Time Lady through the building complex, unsure to why they willingly put their trust to her once again, in order to face another common problem. The Time Lord had a premonition- they certainly weren’t going to find themselves out unscathed once they participate in one of the Mistress’ undertakings.

 

 

 

One Time Lord was bad enough and another one, a Time Lady would mean beyond just a misadventure and this was the Mistress they were talking about. Universe only knows how much opposition she’s generated, and _sure_ the Doctor had quite a lot as well but he definitely wasn’t competing for first place with her. He does try his best **_not_** to be in anybody’s hit list for convenience’s sake and it does make life that tad bit easier to live.

 

 

 

Clara knew it was risky in having Missy assist them but she hoped that anything that she and the Doctor faced, they would handle it. She marvelled at the fact that the Doctor hasn’t been broken by the Mistress’s constant foul play or at least he didn’t show it.

 

 

 

She knew that they had history together that spanned all the way to their childhood. Maybe the Doctor was permissive of her since they’re the only two of their own species left and there are plenty of other people in the universe that could deal even greater devastation to him, if he wasn't careful.

 

 

 

 

\--<<O>>\--<<O>>\--<<O>>\--<<O>>\--<<O>>\--<<O>>\--<<O>>\--<<O>>\--<<O>>\--<<O>>\--<<O>>\--

 

 

“Here we are the village square of Gubiana… I found the Doctor’s TARDIS here in an auction, remarkably,” Missy told Clara. The Doctor was a few paces behind them. His companion turned her head to see his face occupied in thought and as their eyes met briefly, she saw his already somber expression harden.  He then avoided her gaze but Clara continued observing and slipped him a curious glance before turning to Missy.

 

 

 

“What do you know about this place?” Clara quizzed the Time Lady, who was merrily walking in a perky manner beneath the canopy of her umbrella finding cool solace from the torrid morning. The human was especially sensitive to the effects of the change in weather. The air was chokingly dry and the star had grown in size before her in the sky and Clara wouldn’t expect Missy to offer a share of her umbrella to protect the lesser human from the searing heat- that had been contrast from last night’s temperature.

 

 

 

 

“I don’t bother much with details, whenever I visit anyplace and if I find that it doesn’t suit to my likings then I have a tendency to just obliterate it from its sorry existence,” The Time Lady answered chirpily, “and that it is what I plan to do, I’ve decided, as soon as I get out of this rock.”

 

 

 

 

“Right…” Clara acknowledged nodding slowly at her and then murmured inwardly, “I hope I won’t be on this **_rock_** if that does happen.”

 

 

 

Only their collective footsteps could be heard as they neared the centre of the square. Clara looked around to see the absence of villagers which she thought was quite queer but morning had barely broken which could be the answer to her doubts, besides with the weather being as bad as it is it was safe to assume that everybody stayed indoors until it the temperatures dropped to a more tolerable level.

 

 

 

The human really hoped that Missy’s TARDIS was nearby because this heat was really taking a toll on her and she wasn’t Time Lord like her other companions, it was more than likely that she would die of sunstroke soon whilst the other two would think nothing much of the sunny day out. She should be inside with the other colonists!

 

 

 

 

“Where’s your TARDIS?” Clara asked her.

 

 

 

 

“That’s her TARDIS,” the Doctor interjected pointing at the large marble column right on the centre of the square.

 

 

 

 

“Oh I do love the old days Doctor,” The Mistress said dreamily as she swirled around and skipped towards him, “remember those times, when we were still young? All we did was get at each other’s throats and we had a lot of fun from it didn’t we? We should do fencing some time, why don’t we?”

 

 

 

 

The Doctor’s brows snapped together and his lips drew back in a snarl and that was his response to her before pushing the woman aside to continue his walk towards the disguised ship. Although, as the Doctor walked passed his companion, from where Clara was stood she could see the haunted look in his eyes which in itself spoke a thousand words to her. Maybe, she hadn’t been entirely mistaken- the Doctor had certainly suffered due to the Time Lady and there may be cracks that had formed over the years but he certainly wasn’t a completely broken being.

 

 

 

 

“Alright then, be like that!” Missy sneered back as she jutted out her hip and gripped her chest as to display her apparent sadness.

 

 

 

They both observed him from the distance as he approached the Time Lady’s TT capsule and from a simple look over, was able to determine the apparent size and shape of its disguised form. It was around 3 meters tall with a diameter of around 1.5 meters and indeed had it been the column she’d used to disguise her TARDIS in his 4th regeneration.

 

 

 

 

As the Time Lord encircled the monument anticlockwise, his senses told him of a disturbance in space-time. Sure enough as he made the full circuit, before him, unfolded what seemed to be an arrest taking place and they were the suspects, it seemed.

 

 

 

 

“Drop your weapons off-worlder! Put your hands up now!” The Doctor looked behind him to see what he assumed to be the law enforcers of the colony, suddenly materialise behind him. In fact, they were dozens of them and they were surrounded.

 

 

 

 

“We have none! We have no weapons!” Clara hollered at them and her hands had gone straight up when panic assailed her and as her gazed dashed towards the Doctor’s direction he could see the terror flash in her eyes. The Time Lord assumed that the lengthy eye contact was an indication for him to do the same thing so he nodded back at her and raised his arms as he was told to do.

 

 

 

Suddenly, he was pushed back by one of the enforcers towards where Missy and Clara were stood- away from Missy’s TARDIS. He could see that she was still holding up her umbrella and did not seem at all unfazed by their current situation. She of course was unwilling to take commands from nobody and continued to defy the law enforcers as they continue to direct her to put her hands up high in the air.

 

 

 

 

“Missy, do it or we’ll get shot!” Clara seethed as she muttered to her.

 

 

 

 

“Nonsense!” The Time Lady replied to all of them, “What am I to fear against you lot when you don’t have weapons yourself! What do you have to stop me from simply walking away?”

 

 

 

 

“We have three dangerous off-worlder’s on sight sir, we demand for backup now--!” One enforcer was about to report their findings to their commanding officer when suddenly a shot was fired between Missy and Clara causing the human companion to jump away unthinkingly, the Time Lord to run to her aid and for Missy to scrutinize at the person that had fired towards them. The individual who had done it was no different to the other enforcers except he had a gauntlet on where smoke was billowing, from a recent discharge of energy. The Doctor had also found out that the shot that had been fired was a warning shot as no injuries were sustained and it didn’t seem like it was targeting either Clara or Missy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
